The Years Before Going to America
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Part of my Ferb series. Book one; Ferb spent his younger years in England with his mum, dad and even an older sister. But a disaster strikes and starts to tear the Fletcher family apart. Father/son fluff throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to book one of my Ferb series... as you know (or may not know) I've been doing a series about Ferb and his life. Here's a brief recap of what I'm talking about...**

**Book one: The Years Before Going to America - In progress**

**Book two: The Green Haired Boy and His Dad - Complete**

**Book three: A Summer Back in England - Complete**

**Book four: The Eighteenth Year of Ferb Fletcher - Coming soon**

**I also have a one shot out called 'Don't Leave Me' that takes place after Green Haired Boy in case you're interested as well.**

**So I wrote Green Haired Boy First, then the one shot, then A Summer Back in England and now I'm going back to write how it all started... starting with the day Ferb was born and the years to follow. This story will be in Lawrences and Ferb's POV mainly, but I may do Dalia's as well (Dalia is Ferb's older sister). Okay so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

Why am I so nervous? I mean I've already been through this once before, shouldn't I be used to it by now? My fingers keep tapping anxiously against the arm of the chair I am currently sitting on, my breath is a little uneven and my brow feels sweaty. Many people have told me before that most men feel like this all the time during their wife's labor. But like I said, I was put through this a few years ago. The proof of that is currently lying by my feet.

I look down and see my four-year-old daughter Dalia is still coloring in her coloring book. She's the splitting image of her mother Annie, minus the hair. She has the same chocolate brown hair as I do. But her outgoing personality, her eyes, the way she talks, walks, smiles… that all comes from her mother. I leaned forward and smiled down at her,

"What are you coloring, sweetie?"

She smiled that winning smile at me, "I'm coloring a picture for you… so no peeking."

I chuckle and cover my eyes with my hands, "Okay, okay… I won't peek." I look through my fingers at her and she giggles.

"Daddy I can see you peeking!"

"Nothing get's past you, does it love?"

She shook her brown curls, closed up her book and hopped up and unto my lap, "Daddy we've been here for hours. When's my new brother or sister coming?"

I rub her hair slightly, "Soon now, very soon I'm sure."

"Can we go see mummy now?"

"No, no sweetling… mummy is bust right now, but we'll see here very soon."

She started playing with the buttons on my shirt, "Daddy do you think the new baby will like me?"

"Of course the baby will like you, you happen to be a very likable little girl."

She giggled, "Daddy I'm four years old, I'm a young lady now."

I pretend to be shocked, "You don't say? Well excuse me little lady," I began tickling her, "I guess I should've known better."

She started laughing out, "Da… daddy! Please, oh ha ha… it tickles! Ha ha ha!"

I stand up and hold her in my arms. I began throwing her up in the air and catching her again. She started squealing with joy and called out,

"Again daddy, again again!"

I laughed and threw her up a little higher, catching her with ease. She begged for more, but before I could throw her up again I saw, from the corner of my eye, a doctor walking over. I held Dalia and watched as the doctor stopped in front of me.

"Mr. Fletcher?"

I nodded, "Sir… is my wife alright? Is she-"

The doctor smiled, "You're wife is in perfect condition… as for your newborn son."

My eyes grew wider when I heard the news. A son… I have a son?

"Would you like to see them?"

Dalia pulled on my collar, "Please daddy, let's go see mummy and the new baby!"

I was still in a state of shock, but I nodded my head slowly. I followed the doctor with Dalia still in my arms until we reached the room my wife was in. When we walked in, Annie was sitting upright in the bed holding a small blue bundle. When she saw us, she smiled wide at us and motioned us over,

"Come on you two, I have someone that I want you to meet…"

I walked quietly to my wife's side and looked down at the small bundle she held. The sight before me nearly took my breath away. Our new son was so peaceful looking… he was still a pink color, and his eyes were closed, but the thing that jumped out at me the most was his green hair. The only other person that has that color is Annie. She once told me it's genetic, but she was the only one in her family to have it at the time.

Dalia peeked down at him, "Wow he's so small," I hushed her and she whispered, "he's smaller then some of my dolls."

Annie cooed slightly at the baby and looked back up at me, "Lawrence you should see his eyes… they are a very dark blue color…"

I reached down and gently brushed my thumb over my son's cheek. I marvel when I feel how soft they are. Dalia was struggling a little bit, so I placed on the bed next to her mother. Annie patted her daughters head and looked back up at me,

"Here honey, hold your son…"

I gulped slightly and reached down to take the precious gift we brought into this world. I cradled my son close to my chest and cooed lightly. My son yawned out wide and moaned a little. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he looked right up at me. My heart melted as soon as I saw his eyes. They were the darkest shade of blue that I have ever seen. I pressed my lips against his head and drank in his clean and pure scent.

I heard Dalia speak up, "Mummy your tummy isn't big anymore. What happened?"

Annie laughed lightly, "Well sweetling, remember how I said the baby was growing inside of me? Dalia nodded her head; "Well now that he's not inside of me anymore, mummy's tummy doesn't have to be big anymore."

"Oh," Dalia replied while looking back up at us, "so what's my brother's name."

I looked at Annie and she looked up at me. We've been playing around with names for a while now, but we never exactly settled on one.

Annie smiled slightly, "You know, I love the one that you picked out."

I thought back and shook my head, "Darling I've thrown out many names, I'm afraid I don't know which one you are talking about."

"The one that traces way back…"

I still shook my head.

"Ferb…?"

I stop shaking my head and look back down at my son. I tried picturing calling him 'Ferb' in the future and saw how well the name fit him. I looked back at my wife and smiled,

"Yes, I think Ferb is a perfect name for the old chap."

Dalia frowned slightly, "Ferb? I never heard of that name before."

"It's an older name, sweetling," I explained, "now, we just need a middle name."

Annie thought for a moment, "What about Allen? After my late grandfather?"

Annie and her grandfather used to get along so well. He died when she was only twelve years old, but he's always held a special place in her heart. I nodded my head and looked back down at Ferb,

"Ferb Allen Fletcher… it has a good ring to it, does it not?"

Dalia bounced around slightly, "I love it daddy, I think it's great."

Annie chuckled slightly, "Ferb Allen Fletcher it is then."

I kissed my son's head once again and spoke softly, "Welcome to the Fletcher family Ferb…"

* * *

><p><strong>Short... but a good start I think for the prologue part. :) So what you think so far? No flames please... I have a super soaker gun and I'm not afraid to use it! <strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness... I've been feeling kind of down today. Oh well, that's life for you! Enjoy :)**

**leafs nation: Thanks! XD**

**Michi41: Thanks, I'm going to miss her when I have to... you know *drags finger across throat***

**Pricat: XD Lawrence is so innocent here. Thanks!**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thank you! Mmm I could use those cookies...**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Yes, yes he is. Same for me... I'm going to adore Dalia and then... sigh... Thanks! XD**

**Anonomas Chicken: Thank you! :D**

**Nomsworth: I know... I love younglings! Thank you!**

**Lola McCarthy: She is, isn't she. Thank you! :)**

**I don't own P&F... just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

Within the next couple of days, I was driving my wife and new son home from the hospital. I kept glancing up at the mirror to peek back and look at my daughter and son. Dalia was looking out the window excitedly and Ferb was currently sleeping. He is such a quiet child, probably the quietest child I've ever seen or heard. Even Annie agrees, she said that he hasn't made much fuss during these past couple of days. When Dalia was first born, she needed one of us with her almost twenty-four seven. She hasn't quite grown out of it, but at least she knows not to fuss around at nighttime anymore.

Once we pulled up to the house, Annie quickly hopped out to unstrap Ferb and bring him inside while I went over to unstrap Dalia. I went to pick her up, but she insisted on walking inside by herself. After locking up the car, I followed my family inside and followed them up the stairs into the new nursery we set up for the baby. Annie placed Ferb carefully in the bassinet and began rocking him slightly. I placed a hand on her back and looked over her shoulder at our son. The poor bloke is exhausted from the ride home from the hospital and was currently now asleep. Dalia peeked up into the bassinet and back up at us,

"Why does he sleep all the time? That's all he ever seems to do?"

I chuckled, "Babies sleep a lot, sweetling that's just the way it goes."

"When will I be able to play with him?"

Annie smiled and patted her head, "Very soon darling, I promise. Now why don't you go pick out a book and I'll read it to you."

Dalia's eyes lit up at this, "Okay mummy…"

We watched her scamper off and shook our heads in amusement. When she was gone, I gently grabbed my wife's hand and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest. I leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"You did good Mrs. Fletcher…"

She smirked, "No Mr. Fletcher… we did good."

I tipped her chin up and the two of us began kissing passionately. Before we could get into anything deeper, Annie pulled back and whispered,

"Honey, Dalia's going to be back soon…"

I moaned playfully, "Oh alright…"

She chuckled and pulled back to look back down at our son, "He's such a darling, isn't he."

I smiled slightly, "He sure is… he's perfect."

"He looks like you, you know… well, minus the hair color. He has your eyes though."

"His eyes are a much deeper blue then mine. But I can see what you're saying, the features are the same."

Ferb yawned out with a little yelp before falling back to sleep. Annie sighed and leaned against me,

"How did we get so lucky?"

I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head, "I wonder the same thing everyday…"

So the days passed on like normal since we brought Ferb home. I went to work during the weekdays and came home to be welcomed by my loving family. Annie stayed home most of the time to keep house and watch after the children. Dalia played with her toys and colored in her books most of the day and Ferb… well, he slept most of the days away wherever Annie was so she could watch him.

Every other day when I come home, Annie would leave me with the kids for couple of hours so she could go food and clothes shopping. During that time I'd read out loud to Dalia on the sofa while holding Ferb in my arms. She would squeal with delight when I acted out the different voices and Ferb would wake up sometimes and watch me with his large dark blue eyes. When we were done reading, Dalia would play on the floor with her dolls, leaving Ferb and me alone on the couch. Ferb would mostly sleep again, but sometimes he would wake back up and look at me. I'd smile and coo softly at him, trying to see if I could get him to smile at all. I know he's still only a few days old, but I am already looking forward to see him smiling and hearing him call me 'daddy'.

My mum and father came over another day or so later to visit, and could keep their eyes or hands off Ferb. They kept cuddling with him and saying how much he looked like me. Dalia surprised all of us when she showed us a drawing she was working on. She drew Ferb and I sitting on the couch together and, I must say, the picture looked amazing for a four-year-old drawing. We all praised her and hung it up on the refrigerator for everyone to see.

I couldn't believe how fast Ferb was growing. Yes, I went through this once with Dalia but I still had to marvel how fast babies grow p within the first couple of years. But for Ferb, it's only been weeks since he's been born and he's already grown quite a bit. He still has yet to smile though…

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but next one will be better I promise. I may skip some time and go into Dalia's POV next time! We'll see though... XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next chapter. :)**

**Michi41: Yes, yes they are. :)**

**FanFreak01: Oh well thank you. :) Glad you like my stories.**

**Anonomas Chicken: That's going to be so cute, isn't it? XD Babies first words are the cutest...**

**Nomsworth: He's not even a year old, give him some time. ;) I might cry too as well, but we'll see what happens...**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: I put part of this chapter in Dalia's POV. :)**

**Pricat: You talked to Dan! ? Wow lucky you... XD And that's cool your plot could be used as a spin off. Which plot is that?**

**StarrKiwi: Thanks... I'm glad I decided to go through with writing these as a series.**

**Nevermore: I know... I'm going to miss her too when... well, you know.**

**Jamie Chiasson: Sorry but... it's going to happen. I couldn't find a place to put your name in this chapter. :( Sorry. But thanks for all of the cookies. I love cookies...**

**DancyBella: There will be lots more chapters to come. :)**

**WordNerb93: Yikes that's a lot of stories to read... XD Hope you're all caught up now.**

**Okay I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Dalia's POV ~<em>

I awoke to a faint smell of pancakes nearby. I quickly sat up in bed and watched as the door to my room opened. Mum and dad walked in carrying a small tray with a stack of pancakes and a candle atop of it. This could only mean one thing…

My mum smiled wide, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Both my parents sat down on my bed and each gave me a noisy kiss on my cheek. Mum then set the tray on my lap and I blew out the candle. My mouth watered at the sight of my breakfast. Chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips sprinkled on top, warm maple syrup drizzled on just right and a glass of milk to go with it. I grabbed my fork and began eating my birthday breakfast.

My dad rubbed my head lovingly, "My little girl… I can't believe you're five years old today. Where has all the time gone?"

I gulped down my bite and smiled up at him, "Daddy… no matter how big I get, I'll always be your little girl."

"That's what I like to hear…" he kissed my head and continued to rub my head.

I looked up at them, "Where's Ferb? Is he awake yet?"

Mum smiled, "Not yet, but he should be very soon now…"

My baby brother was now five months old now and he was so much fun to be around. He doesn't do much yet, but he can sit up on his own and he sometimes flips over on his stomach and then on his back. He enjoys sitting on the floor with a pillow propped up behind him and watching me draw or play with my dolls. Mum and dad love him so much and are always cooing and speaking happily at him. It's funny to watch daddy speak baby talk to Ferb, it's almost like he's a child as well.

Daddy patted my knee and spoke, "Well… grandpa and grandma are coming over later to pay the birthday girl a visit."

Mum smiled and reached down by the side of the bed and pulled up a present. How did she get that in here without me seeing?

She handed it to me and motioned to it, "Happy birthday, Dalia… go on then, open it."

I pushed the tray of food aside and opened my present up. I gasped and smiled wide when I saw that it was the new doll I wanted. I smoothed the dolls hair and held her close to me in a firm hug. I looked at my parents and smiled wide,

"Thank you mummy, thank you daddy…"

They both kissed my head again and began to walk out of the room. I hugged my doll once more and turned back to finish the rest of my delicious breakfast. This was going to be my best birthday ever!

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After we left our daughter's room, Annie went downstairs to clean up the breakfast mess we made, while I went into our son's room to wake him up. I opened the door slowly and peeked my head into the room. I heard quiet moans coming from the crib. I smiled wide and crept over to look down into the crib. Ferb's blue eyes quickly met mine and he began wiggling excitingly.

I reached down to lift him up and spoke softly, "Well hello there… how's my big boy this morning? How's daddy's little boy doing?"

He didn't answer of course, but instead looked curiously at me and began grabbing at the buttons on my shirt. I nestled his thick fuzzy hair and kissed his forehead. The baby scent he has is intoxicating… I remembered the first time I held Dalia in my arms and took in her scent. Fresh baby smell is something that could never be bottled up. It was unique and beautiful at the same time… and it is something that I will never tire of.

I set Ferb down on the changing station and went over to pick out an outfit for him to wear today. After I got him changed and dressed, he began wringing his fingers and kicking his feet slightly. A sure sign that he wants to be held. That is something he loves… he loves being in someone's arms. Although it sounds selfish of me to say so, I tend to think that he prefers being in my arms more then anyone else's. I reached down to pick him back up again and he began reaching out to touch my face. I leaned forward and allowed his small fingers to trace my chin and cheeks. He wore a small frown and almost looked liked he was studying me. Only five months old, and the child already has great curiosity for everything around him.

I sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and began kissing the top of his head lightly. He started grabbing my buttons again and still remained quiet. I pulled back to look at his face once more and he was looking around the room, almost as if in awe. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and cooed lightly at him. His attention turned back to me and he began playing with my buttons once again. I chuckled lightly and stood up to get ready to walk downstairs. I held Ferb firmly in my arms and began walking out of the room. Ferb grabbed unto my shoulder with his fingers and looked up at me as we walked.

When we reached the kitchen, Annie was still cleaning the kitchen and Dalia was at the table coloring. When Annie saw us, her eyes lit up and she reached for Ferb. I handed him over to her and she began greeting him,

"Hello there, Sunshine… how are you today."

She smothered his face in kisses before placing him down next to Dalia in a high chair. Dalia leaned over towards him and patted his hand,

"Hi baby brother, guess what? Today's my birthday today… I'm five years old now. Isn't that great?"

I chuckled as I went into the pantry to get a jar of Ferb's baby food. I pulled up a chair next to him and popped open the lid. As soon as he heard the 'pop' he turned to me and began making small moaning sounds. Ferb loves to eat, whenever he hears a jar lid pop, he gets really excited. He began wringing his hands and kicking his feet while continuing to make small noises.

Dalia laughed, "Wow… he must be hungry this morning."

I chuckled as I dipped the small spoon in, "Yes, you would never think we fed this kid."

Ferb's mouth opened up wide and I stuck the food in his mouth. His lips smacked together and he quickly opened up his mouth for more.

Annie suddenly gasped, "Lawrence you forgot to put his bib on again. You know he needs it…"

I smiled at her and stood to fetch the small bib from her hands, "Forgive me, darling…"

I kissed her on the cheek and she grinned, "I guess I could forgive you… again."

I winked at her before turning back to my son to feed him. I placed the bib around his neck and sat back down. Ferb began whimpering slightly and looking wide eyed at the jar of food. I picked up the spoon and began feeding him again. His whimpering died down and instead was replaced by quiet content moans.

Dalia looked over at the jar and wrinkled her nose, "Ew his food is greenish… what is it?"

I looked at the jar, "Um… mashed up carrots and peas." I watched her screw up her face even more and I chuckled, "Well we used to feed you the same thing when you were this small."

"Ew… daddy that's gross."

Annie looked over at her, "Sweetie you didn't have any teeth at the time, you needed to eat something. Would you rather if we pre chewed everything for you at the time?"

Dalia stuck out her tongue and shook her head, "No… but if had to feed me something like this, couldn't it have been pudding or ice cream?"

I smiled and fed Ferb another bite, "That would've been way too much sugar for you at the time."

Ferb sneezed slightly and food spilled over the front of him. Thank you Annie for reminding me to put a bib on him. I wiped off his face with a cloth and continued to feed him. Once the jar was empty, I placed it into the seat, took off Ferb's bib and picked him up again. He looked a little bit tired, but his eyes were still shining with wonder and amazement. I smothered his face with kisses before handing him over to Annie. I kissed her as well and leaned down to kiss Dalia as well.

"Time for me to go to work now," I spoke, "I'll see you three later." I looked down at Dalia and smiled, "Happy Birthday, love… when I come home you and I are going outside and I'm going to show you how to ride your new bike."

Dalia looked confused, "What bike, daddy? I don't have one…"

I grinned at her and walked over to the hallway. I pulled a pink bike out of one of the closets and pushed it into the kitchen. Dalia's eyes grew wide when she saw it and she began to squeal happily,

"Oh daddy… my very own bike!"

I chuckled, "It's all yours sweetling, happy birthday."

She quickly climbed off of the chair and darted over to me. She flung her arms around my legs and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's exactly what I wanted, how did you know?"

I laughed and picked her up, "Daddies know everything about their princesses. I happen to know that you wanted a bike and that you love pink."

Dalia smiled even wider and kissed my cheek, "Thank you daddy."

I rubbed her hair and nodded, "You're welcome, sweetling. Now daddy has to go to work, but I'll come back and we'll get you on that bike so you can ride around on it."

Annie smiled wide at us and shook her head, "Lawrence you sneak, I didn't even know about the bike."

I placed Dalia down and grinned up at my wife, "I was afraid you'd tell me to take it back. I figured I'd wait to present it to everyone today so you couldn't possibly say no when you saw her eyes light up."

"You spoil her too much, you old softie."

"Anything for my baby girl." I walked over to kiss Annie again and rub Ferb's head, "Now I better get going before I'm late."

I waved at my family and walked out of the house. I wore a small smile as I walked to work. It was a gorgeous day today. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, it wasn't too hot or too cold… yes, today is going to be another great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby smell is really the purest smell I could ever describe. XD Apparently Lawrence agrees... aren't they like the most prefect family ever? Well... too bad I must interfere soon...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! XD**

**RSM: Well he is tiny. He's a baby! XD I know, things are going to come apart pretty quick when all of that takes place.**

**Radar180: XD Fluffiness all around!**

**MeWantACookie: I know right? Makes you want to hold him too. :D**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Life probably would've gone on well for them all... but then there would be no Phineas in Ferb's life. That would be different...**

**Sherlocked Spock: Tanks so much! :) And yeah, I guess she does seem a bit 'perfect'. But she does have her temptations like other children (as we learn the hard way as the story goes on) but I'll keep that in mind. :)**

**Pricat: Glad that you like all of the updates. :)**

**FanFreak01: I agree, they are cute. :D **

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes he is sadly... stupid Mark. ;)**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thanks for the cookies... but why you cry? Because of Dalia?**

**Insert name here: Good luck finding where he lives. xDDD **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, just the OC's...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

As you know, not everything is perfect when it comes to a family. Sadly mine is no exception… Today I came home from a hard day of work to find my wife still in her robe from earlier this morning, Ferb was wailing in her arms, Dalia's face was flushed and she was clinging to Annie's legs. One look from her and I knew something was wrong.

She rubbed her head and spoke, "Oh Lawrence… Dalia started throwing up this morning after you left and Ferb he… I couldn't get him to stop crying all day. Everything's a mess I… I couldn't get anything done today…"

She looked like she was going to break down, so I stepped in and held out my arms, "Give me Ferb…"

She looked appreciably at me and handed me our son. Ferb's cries grew louder and heart wrenching to hear. I shushed him and rubbed his back, attempting to calm him down. Annie picked up Dalia and held her in her arms. Dalia cried lightly and buried her head into her mother's shoulder. Annie sighed tiredly and walked upstairs to probably put her to bed.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with my crying son. I have never heard this much noise come from him before. It was almost unsettling and worrisome for me. I rubbed his small back and kissed the top of his head.

"Easy son," I spoke soothingly, "there, there now… daddy's right here."

He continued to wail and I almost wondered if he was sick as well. I pulled him back and saw his face and eyes were red from crying. He wasn't hot, so he had no fever. Perhaps today was just an off day for him… or maybe…

I opened up his small mouth and wondered if he had begun to start teething. That would make sense; he's almost six months old now. I looked at his sad face and sighed,

"Oh son, it's going to be alright. It's going to hurt for a little bit, but you'll feel better soon. You need teeth so you can chew your food like a big boy."

Surprisingly, he seemed to calm down a bit. He looked intently at me and whimpered slightly.

I pointed to my mouth, "See? Daddy has teeth too… you're going to get teeth like daddy. Won't that be nice?"

He didn't answer of course, but he calmed down quite a bit. He looked so sad and helpless at this moment… it was heartrending. I stroked his hair and his damp cheeks carefully. He closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to me. I brought him up to my chest and he rested his head on my shoulder. I patted his back affectionately and kissed the side of his head. He soon grew limp in my arms and fell into a deep sleep. I rocked gently back and forth and hummed to him quietly. There was no sign of him waking up anytime soon.

I looked up when I heard Annie walking in. She smiled slightly and motioned upstairs, "Dalia is going to go to sleep, but she wanted to see you first."

I nodded my head and stood up, "Okay… would you mind taking Ferb?"

"No, of course not," she answered while taking him from my arms. "thank you so much, Lawrence… I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled and kissed her firmly on the lips before walking upstairs to attend to my daughter. When I entered her room, I saw that she was all bundled up under the covers. She coughed lightly and looked sleepily up at me,

"Daddy?"

I knelt down beside her and kissed her hot forehead, "Hello sweetling, not feeling so great today, are we?"

"No…" she whined while flipping over in her side, "I feel hot and sticky…"

I brushed some of her curls away from her sweaty head, "Do you want anything? Anything at all?"

She shook her head slowly, "I just… want to sleep…"

"Okay I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep then."

She looked at me for a few minutes until finally her eyes fluttered closed. She soon began breathing steadily as sleep overtook her. I pulled the covers up further on her body and kissed her forehead once more before standing and tiptoeing out.

After I closed the door, I turned around to see Annie walking out of Ferb's room. She smiled slightly and whispered, "He hasn't been able to take a nap all day, so he's pretty exhausted."

I walked over to her and hugged her tight, "Are you alright, my dear?"

She pressed up against my chest, "I'm pretty tired. Think I'll take a hot bath and go to bed after I fix you dinner."

"Oh no," I shook my head, "I'll make my own dinner, you take your bath and get some rest."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind cooking something for you."

I pulled back and kissed her lips. When we pulled apart I whispered, "I can take care of myself Mrs. Fletcher. Now go take your bath…"

She smiled slightly and kissed my cheek before walking off into our room. I then headed downstairs to search for some leftover food we must have in the refrigerator.

_~ Annie's POV ~_

What a long and tiring day. Dalia needed help when she began throwing up and comfort when she was done, Ferb was crying all day and the house felt like an absolute mess. I felt like breaking down when my hero walked through the door. With Lawrence's help I was able to get Dalia settled and he was able to console Ferb. Poor boy must be teething; his gums have been looking a bit swollen these past couple of days. The pressure must've gotten to him at last.

After my long and soothing bath, I put on the pajamas I laid out and dried my hair off with the towel. Once I was all set for bed, I walked out of the bathroom and climbed into the bed. I smoothed down the comforter and snuggled deeper into the sheets. I was about to fall asleep when I felt the bed shift slightly. I opened up my eyes and looked over behind me to see Lawrence climbing in beside me.

He looked apologetic, "Sorry love, I tried to be quiet."

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to face him, "No, it's fine I wasn't asleep yet. But it's only eight o'clock, why are you coming to bed?"

"I'm pretty tired after today, it was a long day at work."

"I guess coming home and seeing everything a mess didn't help at all, did it?"

He smiled slightly and looked down at me, "I always look forward to coming home to see you and the children. The house could be a filthy mess and I'd still be happy to see you three."

I chuckled, "Trust me, I would never let this house get filthy… no matter how sick the kids are or how tired I am."

He laughed quietly and lied down next to me. I moved closer to him so he could wrap his arms around my waist. My head rested against his chest and his head rested against mine. We lied in silence for a few minutes and I could feel my eyes growing heavier as time passed by. Before I knew it I was fast asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Curse these short chapters! *shakes fist* Ah well, they'll get longer as things get more interesting I imagine... :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! XD**

**FanFreak01: Yeah I know, poor Ferb. :(**

**SpiceIsNice: Yes, yes I have noticed that and it annoys me... lol why can't they fix it? XD**

**WordNerb93: What's with everyone wanting Mark to come? XD lol...**

**Michi41: I know it's no fun... XD hee hee hee.**

**Sierra-275: AH! I get to go see Hunger Games tomorrow! I can't wait, I'm excited! XDD**

**Nomsworth: I don't think he can chew cookies yet. :D**

**MeWantACookie: They grow up sooooo fast, huh? XD**

**UnidentifiedFearsomeLifeform: lol ;D**

**I do not own P&F just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Annie's POV ~<em>

My head snapped up when the sound of protests came from Dalia, followed by a painful squeal from Ferb came from behind me. I quickly stood up from the table and turned around to face the kids. Dalia was clutching her doll close to her, and Ferb was rubbing his eyes and crying.

I looked at my daughter, "Sweetie what happened?"

Dalia looked up at me, "Ferb tried to grab my doll from me, so I smacked him and told him no."

I gasped and looked sternly at her, "Dalia Marie Fletcher, you do not hit your little brother."

"But he tried to snatch my doll, he needed to be punished…"

"Sweetie, Ferb is only ten months old, he's still learning about what's naughty and what's not. You on the other hand know better then to hit someone, young lady. I think you need a small time out to calm down."

I reached down and grabbed her arm gently. She didn't pull back, but she protested slightly, "No please mummy, I'll be good, please."

I did my best to ignore her pleas and placed her in the 'time out' corner, "Five minutes young lady, and I better not see you moving."

She moaned but didn't complain about the situation she was in. I turned my attention back to my son. He was sitting up and looking teary eyed up at me. It was almost like he was asking, 'what did I do wrong?' I sighed and leaned down to pick him up. He grabbed my neck with one hand and looked quietly at me. I kissed his little cheek and walked back to the table and set him on my lap.

I was about to get back to paying these bloody bills, when I heard the front door open. I looked curiously to the door and smiled in surprised when my husband came walking in.

"Hi darling," I spoke, "did you forget something again?"

He shook his head, "My boss gave me a day off today, so I figured I'd come home and surprise you all." He glanced up to where Dalia was and frowned slightly, "She's in time out?"

I looked behind me and nodded, "Yes, she smacked Ferb for trying to take her doll away."

Lawrence sighed and looked sternly at Dalia's back, "Young lady we do not hit people in this house. Is that understood?"

Dalia sniffed, "Ye… yes daddy…"

"This is the only warning you're going to get about hitting someone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy…"

He nodded his head approvingly and looked back to me, "How much time does she have left?"

I looked at my watch, "About two more minutes. Here, could you take Ferb? I still have so much to do."

He nodded and took Ferb from my lap, "Oof, he's getting bigger, isn't he?"

"That he is, it seems like I'm buying him new clothes everyday. Which reminds me, I have to run a few errands later as well…"

"Why not let me run them? I'll take the children with me as well, they could use the fresh air."

I smiled slightly, "Actually that would be quite helpful, thank you dear."

He kissed the side of my head and nodded at Dalia. I sighed and looked over at her, "Dalia are you ready to behave yourself?"

She sighed, "Yes mummy…"

"Very well, you may come out from the corner and tell your brother that you're sorry."

She walked away from the corner and walked over to Lawrence, who kneeled down so she was face to face with Ferb. Dalia looked sadly at Ferb and hugged him,

"I'm sorry little brother, I won't do it again."

Lawrence and I smiled when she pulled back and kissed his nose. Lawrence rubbed the top of her head and smiled wide,

"That's my good little lady… now what do you say? You feel like taking a walk with me?"

Dalia's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

I chuckled and stood up, "Let's get you all ready to go."

Within a few minutes, both children were dressed for going out; the stroller was filled with 'just in case' necessities and I had written down a list for Lawrence to take with him. I placed Ferb into the baby stroller and fastened the seat belts. I stood up and placed a kiss on my husband's lips.

"You have everything?" I asked,

He took one more look over and nodded, "Yes, yes I believe so, dear."

"Well be safe you three, Dalia make sure you behave yourself and have fun."

Dalia nodded and took her father's hand, "I will mummy…"

I watched as they walked out the door and stood in the doorway. Lawrence waved at me once and continued walking down the street. I leaned up against the doorframe and smiled slightly to myself. The three of them looked so cute together, I wished I had my camera with me to capture this moment…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

To my delight, there was a small farmers market in town. I would be able to surprise Annie with fresh grown vegetables and fruits. Dalia squealed in excitement and pointed around. I looked down at Ferb, and he was looking wide-eyed at everything and everyone. He was probably trying to take this all in at once.

I looked at the list and began looking for the items that were written down on the list. Within an hour Ferb's stroller was filling up with fresh baked goods, meat, veggies and fruits. I saw and ice cream stand and decided to treat us to something sweet. I bought two ice cream cones and handed one to Dalia. She smiled and took it,

"Thank you daddy."

I smiled and sat down next to her, "You're welcome, little lady."

I shared mine with Ferb, and laughed slightly when his eyes lit up at the sweet taste that I offered to him. After we finished off our ice creams and cleaned up our faces, we walked around the farmers market once more. Dalia held my hand and pointed out to the different flowers we passed by. I thought that it would be nice to bring a dozen flowers home to surprise my wife. Before I could walk over to pick some out, I heard Ferb making uncomfortable noises. He whimpered and started wringing his hands at me, so I stopped and looked down at him.

"What's wrong, son?" I asked, "Do you need to be changed?"

He whimpered some more so I pulled off to the side next to a chair. I unbuckled Ferb from the stroller and picked him up in my arms. He began crying openly into my shoulder and I started rubbing his back.

"Sh, Ferb… Ferb," I spoke soothingly, "easy there, son easy… what's wrong? What's wrong… shh."

He whimpered slightly again and sniffed back his sobs. I pulled him back to look at his face and saw how tired he looked. I wiped his tears away with my thumb and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Okay buddy, we're going to go home now. I think it's time for your nap…"

I placed him back in the stroller and spoke to Dalia, "Okay sweetie, we have to go home now. Your brother is really tired."

I went to grab for her hand when… there was no hand to grab for. I looked down to where she was standing and didn't see her there anymore. I looked worriedly to where the flower stand was, but didn't see her there either.

"Dalia?" I called out, "Dalia come over here now!"

My breath quickened as I searched the area for my daughter. I stopped a couple of by passers to ask if they've seen a little girl anywhere. None of them have…

I saw a constable standing off to the side so I went over and asked him. He hadn't either, but he buzzed in some of his other officers and asked for them to keep an eye out for her. He asked for her description and I gave him all the information he needed. He advised me to go home and see if she possibly made her way back there. If she didn't then I was told to call the police station and file in a missing persons report.

I walked home and hoped with all my heart that Dalia would be there waiting for me. When I walked inside, Annie came to the door and smiled,

"There you are, I was getting worried with how late it's getting."

I looked worriedly around and my heart dropped when I didn't see my little girl anywhere.

Annie's smile faded, "Lawrence… Lawrence what's wrong? Wait…" she looks behind me and then wore a grave look, "Where's Dalia… where is she?"

I trembled a bit and whispered, "She's not here… isn't she?"

She looked a bit shocked and her breathing grew heavy, "Lawrence where is she? Where's our daughter?"

I looked sadly up at her and… I didn't know what to tell her at this time… Our daughter was missing, and I fear it was all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... most of us know what happens next. :'(<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh... here comes some sadness...**

**Michi41: Yes... sadness starts now. :'( Sadly things go downhill for Annie and Lawrence... oh I meant to say in my other review to your story... I saw Hunger Games yesterday! XD I was so amazing! Yay!**

**mariaissoboredlike: I know right? XD So precious...**

**WordNerb93: Yes... you MUST watch! XD lol... Naw, I'm not gonna force you.**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: *que dramatic music* I must do this... there is no other way. ahem... yes sorry about that drama part of me... aw thanks so much. XD**

**FanFreak01: Me too... I actually got a little choked up writing this... a little...**

**Jamie Chiasson: I put your name in this chapter! XD I'm so sorry, but all of this MUST happen... I'm sorry...**

**Pricat: Oh gosh... O_O How could you say that! ? lol...**

**Hard Coaster: *sigh* Time to dig out that body guard I have for Mark I guess...**

**MeWantACookie: Nope, not good at all... it's all bad, very bad...**

**Spark21: Yes, I bet that's what she was thinking about. :) I bet she wasn't thinking about the pain at all... just her family and loved ones were on her mind... RIP Dalia...**

**Sierra-275: I saw the movie yesterday! XD Yay me! It was amazing... anyway, thank you much. :)**

**Agent Pinky the Chihuahua: Woof woof... um, where do you want to publish them? I'm curious... :) Thanks for reading...**

**SunshineAndHappiness: I cried slightly... I also despise that man... and maybe I should've written this one first... nah, more interesting this way. XD**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: Your reviews always get to me... I don't know why they just do... they're so detailed and... I always look forwards to reading them when you review (I love reading all my reviews, but you know what I mean). I actually babysat a 2 year old and an 8 month year old, so I'm recollecting how they acted when I was around them. :) I just love little children... but yes, Ferb does seem a little mature in a way... but I'm trying to keep him as a baby as well. :) Thanks!**

**Nevermore8: I need him for the next book... you can have at it after I'm finished with him. XD**

**Nomsworth: Gosh... O.o lol... good thing I got that bodyguard for Mark. xDDD**

**Okay thanks for reviewing everyone! I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Jamie Chiasson... just the OC's...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

These past couple of days have been tough for Annie and I. The police came by and I gave them my report about my missing child. They've been on the search for her for days, but so far they have found and heard nothing. I stayed home from work to comfort my wife and help take care of Ferb. Annie is still in a state of pure shock and barely does anything. I would hate to force her to do anything, so I took care of Ferb and myself. Ferb seemed to be the only light I could see in this whole situation. He somehow helps me almost forget the large ache in my heart.

Almost a week went by and there was still no news about Dalia's whereabouts and what had really happened. I was sitting on the couch watching Ferb chew at his teething toy and Annie was in the kitchen attempting to make us some lunch. I watched Ferb carefully and even cracked a small smile when he would suddenly wave his little hands in the air and let out his little baby noises. I would usually join him on the floor and play with him, but today I just wasn't in the mood.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I quickly stood, picked Ferb up and quickly walked over to the front door to answer. The officer who was on the case, stood at the door, his hat in his hands. My frowned worriedly and invited him inside. Annie came out of the kitchen and stood by my side. I gripped her shaking hand and looked at the officer.

He sighed and looked sadly up at us, "Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher… I am dreadfully sorry but-"

Annie suddenly sobbed out loud. I shushed her and put my arm around her shoulder. I looked back to the officer and nodded my head. He cleared his throat and spoke almost shakily,

"Your daughter she's… I am very sorry but she's gone…"

My eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean gone-"

"She's dead Mr. Fletcher, your daughter is dead."

My heart felt as though it stopped beating. It felt like someone had thrust a knife into my chest and left it there inside of me. Annie started shaking violently and her breathing grew raspy. She clutched onto me and stared wide eyed at the officer. Our daughter was gone forever… she was gone…

I gripped my wife and son tighter and unclenched my jaw to ask, "How…?"

The officer sighed, "Her body was found on the outskirts of the city. After examining her we… discovered several stab wounds and bruises all over her body. She was more then likely assaulted to death."

Annie cried out, let go of me and fell to her knees on the ground. I nearly stopped breathing altogether and stared blankly ahead at the officer. He put his hat back on and I could see tears forming in his eyes as he spoke,

"I am tremendously sorry for your loss… as is my deputy, Jamie Chiasson. If there's anything at all we can do for you, please just ask…"

In my mind, I wanted to ask them to bring my happy and alive daughter back, but instead I gulped and spoke weakly,

"You've done enough, officer… thank you for… coming here to tell us…" my voice trailed off.

He nodded his head, "Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I will show myself out the door… again, I am so sorry."

After the officer left, I knelt down next to my sobbing wife and held her tight with my free arm.

I spoke soothingly to her, "Annie darling… it's going to be alright… sh."

Her head suddenly snapped up and she glared at me," No… everything's not going to be all right, and you want to know why? Because Dalia's dead… and it's all your fault!"

I held back my tears the best I could, "Darling I am so sorry for this. But you must know we're going to get through this."

"No… no, Lawrence I don't think we will."

I reached out to stroke her hair, but she smacked my hand away and screamed, "Don't you touch me, Lawrence Fletcher!" she then quickly rose up and ran to the stairs.

I grimaced slightly when I heard the door slam shut upstairs and collapsed down on my knees. I looked at Ferb, who was still in my arms and saw him looking up at me. I sobbed lightly and held him close to me as I began to cry out my broken heart. My sweet Dalia… my beloved child was gone forever. And I'm the one to blame…

I closed my eyes tighter and pressed my chin on top of Ferb's head. He wasn't struggling to get away or anything, in fact his arms were around my neck and he was snuggling closer to me. I kissed his head several times in search for comfort, and whispered quietly to him,

"Oh Ferb… I am so so sorry… daddy's so sorry about all of this…"

I placed my head on top of his again, closed my eyes and sighed deeply…

"Da… da…"

My eyes snapped open again and I pulled back to look at Ferb again. My eyes were still teary, but I wore a look of shock.

"Ferb… did you just…"

He pursed his lips slightly before opening his mouth again, "Da… da…"

I stifled a gasp and felt my eyes grow wider. My baby boy just said his first word. He said Dada to me… oh gosh, if only he said something before this awful day. Yes, I was overjoyed that he had just said his first word to me, but my heart still ached for my daughter and my upset wife. I sighed and hugged Ferb closer to me. I rocked back and forth slightly and smoothed his soft hair.

"My boy…" I mumbled tenderly, "my sweet and smart boy… I love you so much…"

I kissed his head once more and pulled back again. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and began wiggling it around. I chuckled and soon felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I remember the day Annie and I started making Dalia stop sucking her thumb… that was not an easy task. Watching Ferb suck his thumb right now made me think of my daughter once more. I leaned up further against the wall and didn't stop the wayward tears from escaping my eyes. What have I done to my family? My negligence cost me my daughter's life… what would happen if by chance I made the same mistake again? What else could be taken away from me?

I looked back down at Ferb when he began whimpering slightly. I glanced up at the time and saw that it was past Ferb's feeding. Poor child must be hungry and tired. I forced myself up and held my son close to me as we walked into the kitchen. When I sat him down in his high chair, I leaned my forehead against his and sighed sadly,

"You know, Ferb… you might be one of the only reasons for me to get through this…" I stood up and walked over to where his food was, "I mean, your mother is upset with me and… I'm upset with myself, I know my parents are going to be heartbroken when I call them…" I paused.

My parents… I have to call them and tell them the news as well. They've been really worried about Dalia's whereabouts for days as well, but they are also the ones who kept telling me that'd the police would find her and everything would be fine. I wish now that they were right…

I looked back at Ferb and saw that he was staring wide eyed at the jar in my hands. He began wiggling and moaning slightly while wringing his hands and feet. I walked slowly back over to him and sat down. I grasped one of his squirming hands and gently stroked it. He looked up at me with his stunning dark blue eyes and licked his lips. I smiled slightly at him and kissed his hand before releasing it. As I opened up the jar of baby food, I kept telling myself that things would somehow get better… they just had to, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I had a mixed feeling about this chapter. I tired to have Lawrence heartbroken about losing his daughter, when on the other hand, he has to stay sort of 'sane' (poor choice of words) and remember his duty as a father to Ferb. So if he seems too 'not caring about his daughter's death' I apologize. I can guarantee you that he is still beyond saddened by what he had just learned. I did my best, and thought this was the way he would react. Being heartbroken by everything, while still trying to keep in his mind that he's still a father and a husband. Because as we know, Annie is... well, going to lose her mind and not be the mother or wife she should be. So someone needs to be there for Ferb still... okay that's it, I said my speech. Feel free to comment... Please just don't... throw rotten fruit at me..<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :) Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant to have this up yesterday... but didn't... lol oh well.**

**MeWantACookie: Yep... it's all falling apart now. Be prepared...**

**mariaissobored: Thanks for no rotten fruit. XD Thank!**

**Nevermore8: Leave Mark alone... for now XD**

**Nomsworth: Well he did have responsibility over them at the time. :/**

**WordNerb93: Exactly! XD That's what I was getting at... glad to see that I did. :)**

**Mark... erm, Pricat: Mark! Yes you did! lol... XD**

**Sierra-275: Ferb was ten moths in that chapter... that's how old he was the chapter before and only a few days went by in between the chapters. :) And there were a few things different. Like how Katniss really got the Mockingjay pin and a line at the end, that should've been at the end... a couple smaller things but nothing major. All in all, I loved it. XD**

**Michi41: Thanks... and I know, I was sad writing it. :(**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: No rotten fruit... just a rotten cabbage. lol... Of course your reviews make me happy. :) Almost everyone who reviews makes me happy. It's just the way I am... Things will get better (sort of) for Lawrence. As with feeling like it's his fault...**

**FanFreak01: Yeah I thought everyone would like a little mood lightener. :)**

**humanusscriptor: Yay no rotten fruit. Thank you so much. :)**

**LaughingLadybug: I know right! ? :P Why don't they? Thanks for your review. :)**

**Hard Coaster: ... please don't die?**

**Lummie: Duuuuuuude where've you been? XD lol... You've been missed. As for your question, yes I can do that for you. As for your reviews... wow that's a lot. XD Glad you're liking it! XD**

**Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

It was a lovely afternoon today, and I as I walked home I took in the fresh air and breathed it deeply into my lungs. We've been having a lot of rain lately, so it was nice to have a break from that and have some nice warm weather. In fact, I may even take my son to the park today. Speaking of which, as I'm approaching my house, I could see my little two-year-old peeking at me through one of the windows. I don't know how he does it, but he's always there to greet me when I return home. I smiled wide up at him and I watched as his head disappeared from the window. A few seconds later, the front door flew open and Ferb was scampering down the steps in his little overalls. I stopped where I was and knelt down to the ground.

Once Ferb was on the ground he ran as fast as his little legs would take him and launched himself into my arms. I laughed and picked him up and hugged him tight to me. He buried his head in my shoulder and grasped my neck tight with his arms. I circled around with him and felt his dangling legs kicking slightly. When I pulled back, he looked up at me wearing a huge grin. I chuckled and began laying multitudes of kisses on his face. He moaned slightly and closed his eyes but didn't try and stop me.

When I pulled back again I smiled wide, "How's my boy doing today? How's Ferb today?"

He smiled slightly at me and swung his legs back and forth. That's Ferb talk for 'I'm happy daddy, how are you?'

Yes, my son has a… different way of showing me how he feels. Remember how I said a ways back that Ferb was a quiet child? Well that part about him hasn't changed at all. In fact he quiet possibly became quieter. I thought it strange at first, and thought something was possibly wrong with him. But during the past year, I learned that perhaps being quiet was… well, just the way Ferb is. I've learned some of his ways of telling me how he feels without him using words at all. It's almost like we have our own private language of some sort…

I patted his thick emerald hair and began walking us back to the house. He held unto my neck and rested his head sideways against my shoulder. Once we were inside, I wiped my shoes on the mat and looked around,

"Annie darling, I'm home…"

Like usual, there was no answer. I held my breath until I could finally hear the water running in the kitchen. I breathed out in relief and began walking towards the kitchen. You see, I've been having this fear recently that she would just up and leave Ferb and I. Ever since our daughter's death, Annie has changed tremendously. She's become very bitter towards me and hardy ever talks to me anymore. When we go to bed, she curls up on her side of the bed and faces away from me. I've tried cuddling with her, but she would just end up pushing me away. So now I either sleep on my own side of the bed, sleep in my daughter's old room or my new favorite, going into Ferb's room to sleep.

When I entered the kitchen, my wife was washing up some dishes. I smiled slightly at her,

"Hello love, I'm home…"

She glanced over at me and nodded before turning back to her task.

I sighed and adjusted Ferb so he was a bit higher up, "I was thinking… since it is a nice day, I should take Ferb to the park to play. He's been cooped up in the house for the past two weeks and it might be nice to take him out to get some fresh air."

Annie sighed, "Very well, Lawrence… you two have fun."

"Well don't you want to come? I'm sure that-"

"I'm busy right now, maybe next time."

I shuffled my feet, "I just thought it'd be nice for us all to spend some time like a family…"

She banged a pot down in the seat, "I said that I'm BUSY right now… maybe next time."

I knew it was pointless trying to change her mind, so I took Ferb upstairs to get ready to go to the park. I stuck on his light up shoes and grabbed a small bag that held a few things that I usually take in case Ferb needed anything. Once he was all set, I took him into my room and set him of the bed so I could keep an eye on him while I change. He sat on the bed patiently and began kicking his feet and watching as the shoes lit up with small little lights. Once I was all changed, I picked Ferb back up, grabbed the small bag and walked downstairs.

I called over my shoulder once we reached the door, "We're leaving now Annie… we'll be back before dinner."

There was no answer, but I knew she heard me. I sighed as I opened up the door and walked outside. The fresh air hit me and made me relax a little bit. I adjusted Ferb higher up and began our walk towards the park. On the way, Ferb looked around at everything and everyone. Sometimes we'd pass by someone who would complement on how cute Ferb was. He'd grip my shoulder tighter and hide his face in my shirt. Whether he did that because he is embarrassed or shy is still a mystery to me.

Once we reached the park, I walked over to the playground area and set the bag down on a nearby bench. I set Ferb down as well and he took my hand and pointed over to the swings. I smiled at him and began leading him towards them. Once we were there, I picked him up and placed him in the one that held the child in place. After I buckled him up I moved my way behind him and began pushing him gently. His little legs kicked in the air slightly and he looked around curiously at everything.

After going at this pace for a minute or two, Ferb turned his head around to look at me. I raised and eyebrow,

"Would you like to go a little bit higher?"

Ferb smiled slightly and I took that as a yes. Once he looked back ahead, I pulled him back a bit more and let him fly higher. He seemed much happier with this height; I think I even heard a small little squeal escape his mouth. After a few minutes of this, he turned around to look back at me again. I caught his swing in the air and spoke,

"Are you ready to get down then?"

After seeing him give me a small smile, I began to unbuckle him from the swing and placed him back on the ground. He looked around and pointed at a nearby sandbox. I smiled and took his hand before leading him to it. Once we reached the box, Ferb carefully stepped in the sand and sat down. I picked up some of the small toys they had provided for children who come here, and set them in front of Ferb. He took them with a smile and began filling them up with sand.

I stepped back and went to sit down at the nearby bench where I left the bag. I watched Ferb play happily by himself. He was the only reason in my life at this time to make me smile. After Dalia's death I felt like I should just… shut down and disappear from the world. But my son helped me to see differently. He helped me realize that I still had a job to do, the most important job that I could ever ask for… I was still a father.

I smiled to myself and watched my son starting to make a sandcastle. I was about to help him out, when this little girl with curly red hair stumbled into the sandbox. Ferb paused his building to look at her. The little girl smiled down at him pointed at his caste and said something. Ferb looked a bit shy but he nodded at her. To my surprise she knelt down beside him and began helping him out. This has never happened before, usually Ferb plays all by himself. I don't think he even knows what to do, because he looked back at me and gave me a nervous frown. I motioned him to keep playing and he did.

I felt a shadow come up behind me, and I turned to see a man and woman walking over. The woman was thin and had long curly red hair, and the man had dark brown hair. The man smiled at me and nodded to the sandbox,

"That your little boy in there?"

I nodded, "Yes… and that's your little girl?"

The woman smiled and looked at the children, "Yes… they seem to be getting a long well."

I smiled, "Which is a good thing… my son has a hard time making friends." I stood up and held out my hand, "Lawrence Fletcher… my son is named Ferb."

The man shook my hand strongly, "Anthony Campbell, this is my wife Jenna and that's our daughter Adria."

"Adria? That's a pretty name."

Jenna smiled wide, "It was the name of my grandmother…"

"Ferb?" Anthony spoke up, "I vaguely remember hearing that name once years ago…"

I chuckled, "It's an old time name… but it seems to suit him just fine."

We turned our attention back to our children, and I was surprised to see Ferb smiling wide and helping Adria out with her sandcastle. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and this family seemed very nice…

Anthony spoke up, "Perhaps we should think of setting up some play dates for the two of them. Would you mind?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, Ferb doesn't have any other friends, and I'm sure he'd love to get out more and visit someone his age from time to time."

Jenna smiled and reached into her purse to pull out a pen and a small notepad, "Excellent…. I will write down our number and address. Feel free to call anytime, either I or my husband is home most of the time…"

She handed me the paper and I looked it over. A smile spread across my face, "My house is only a few houses down from where you guys live." Jenna handed me the notepad and pen so I wrote out my information. When she took it back she smiled wide, "Well look at that, we pass by that house almost everyday when we take a walk."

Anthony chuckled, "It's a small world after all… so Lawrence, any other children or a wife at home?"

I sighed at the memory at my daughter, "Yes I have a wife named Annie at home, and my oldest daughter Dalia, she… she passed away almost two years ago when she was just five."

They both gasped at this, "I am so sorry," Anthony spoke up, "I shouldn't have asked if…"

I shook my head, "It's quite alright, you would've found out sooner or later…"

They didn't press the subject anymore, and for that I am glad. I am not quite ready to tell them about the cause of death and how it happened. Instead, we talked about the two children that were sitting happily in the sandbox and playing. Time past by pretty quickly and before I knew it, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the trees. Anthony called over his daughter, and I watched as she stood took my son's hand and walk out of the sandbox. The two of them walked hand in hand over to us, both wore tired expressions and both were covered in sand. But judging on the dimples in Ferb's face, I'd say that he had a great day today.

Once they reached us, Ferb let go of Adria's hand and walked up to me. I reached down to pick him up and hold him tight, "Hey buddy, did you have a good time?"

He nodded sleepily at me and yawned.

Anthony chuckled and picked up his daughter, "Looks like you both wore each other out."

Adria spoke up, "We built a sandcastle, daddy! And Ferb said he'd be my friend…"

Jenna smiled, "He did, did he?"

I looked at my tired son, "Did you make a friend today? Is Adria your friend?"

Ferb smiled slightly and nodded again.

Anthony smiled at his daughter, "Sounds like a great day for all of us… well, we must be off. Adria dear, would you like to play with Ferb again soon?"

Adria nodded her head, "Yes daddy…"

"Well I'm sure he'll be able to come over and visit very soon…"

After we all said our goodbyes, we went our separate ways back to our own house. Ferb rested his head on my shoulder and let his arms dangle by his sides. The poor child was wiped after the long afternoon we just had. I patted his back lightly and kissed his hair.

"That's my boy," I whispered, "you're my sweet good boy…"

He moaned slightly in response, but didn't even lift his head up. I smiled slightly and continued the walk back home…

* * *

><p><strong>And so Adria and her parents come in... :) So starts a beautiful friendship...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back! This is where things start to fall even more downhill for everyone... okay this chapter skips ahead and Ferb is now four years old...**

**WordNerb93: Well she was silent for a while, and now she's starting to snap and get mean...**

**Michi41: I know right! ? XD Little friends, awww...**

**Nomsworth: Pizza with babies on it? ? lol okay then XD**

**Lummie: Yes I've heard of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. In fact, I've been told to read it... but haven't yet :P And hope everything goes well for you in school :) Yes I saw the Hunger Games movie and yes, it was great! XD**

**FanFreak01: Yep... that is how they met :)**

**Sierra-275: That could be why she was killed... who knows? It's up in the air for you readers to decide. :) **

**UnidentifiedFearsomeLifeform: Did someone say COOKIES! ? XD Chocolate chip?**

**Hard Coaster: What's with all you and killing Mark! ? ! ? lol he hasn't even made an appearance yet! XD**

**Nevermore8: Ouch that's gotta hurt. Hope your arm feels better :) Thanks for the poem...**

**Longlivethecookiemonster: Thanks again for your review! XD It was so nice of you to say such things :)**

**MeWantACookie: Yes, yes he did! XD**

**LaughingLadybug: I know right? But sadly, this is how it's supposed to go down. :( **

**I don't own PnF... **

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<br>(Ferb is now four years old) _

"Ferbie look at what I drew!"

I looked up from my coloring book and watched as my friend Adira crawled over to me. She pushed a colored piece of paper in my direction and I looked down at it. There were two people holding hands. One had long red hair and the other had short green hair. I smiled slightly and looked up at her. She smiled wide at me and pointed to it,

"See? It's me and you… holding hands in the park."

I nodded my head and gave her a thumb up.

"Now I'm going to draw us building a sandcastle together…" she crawled on her hands and knees back to her spot and began doodling again. I looked back down at my paper and then looked up at the clock. I wished that that I could tell what it was saying… daddy has been trying to help me out with telling the time, but I still don't understand it. I was wondering though when he was going to come and pick me up. I love being with Adria and her family, in fact daddy says I've been coming over to spend time with them for… about two years now. But what I love even more is when daddy comes through that door over there and calls me over. Yes I see him everyday, but I still I tend to miss him.

He always seems busy and mummy almost never talks to me. I drew her a picture the other day and when I handed it to her, she placed it aside and never looked at it. That was a couple days ago and it remains untouched in the same place. It makes me kind of sad… Daddy loves my drawings. He either hangs them up at home, or sometimes takes them to work to hang up there.

I looked out at the window and saw that it was probably still too early for daddy to be coming. He usually comes to get me when it starts to get dark. So I turned back to my picture and began drawing again.

After a few minutes, my head picked up slightly when I heard the doorbell ring. Adria looked up at me and shrugged; she doesn't know whom it could be. That's when Jenna walked into the room and smiled at me,

"Ferb your mum's here to pick you up."

My mum? My mummy never picks me up… where's daddy?

Adria moaned, "Oh does he have to go now?"

Jenna nodded, "I'm afraid so, sweetie. Let's walk him to the door and say goodbye."

Adria and I nodded before standing. Adria grasped my hand and the two of us walked in front of Jenna to the door. Mummy was standing in the open doorway, moving her feet back and forth and frowning. When she saw me, she kept frowning,

"Come along, Ferb… daddy has to stay late at work so he asked if I could pick you up. I need to go to the store and get a few things for dinner, so let's go."

I nodded at her words and reached over to hug my best friends. Adria hugged me tight and whispered,

"I'll see you soon."

I nodded and pulled back to hug Jenna. She bent down to hug me and patted my head, "Thank you for coming, Ferb… we'll see you very soon."

I nodded again and walked over to my mummy, who took my hand a little too roughly. After she said goodbye, the two of us started walking towards the market. She was walking a bit fast so I had to move my little legs a bit faster to keep up with her. I almost tripped once, but she yanked my hand tighter and kept going. I looked up at her as we walked. I don't know why my mummy always looks so sad and angry. When my daddy looks sad, I crawl up into his lap and let him hold me. I tried that with mummy, and she just pushes me away and tells me to go find something else to do.

My pace slowed a bit; so she tugged harder and snapped at me, "Don't lag Ferb! I'm in a hurry!"

I did my best to obey, but my legs were really tired. I'm used to daddy carrying me at the end of the day. Soon enough we were at the small market. Once we were inside, mummy released my hand and went to look at some fresh bread. I walked over so I was standing behind her. I rubbed the hand she grasped a bit too tight and looked around at everything. I walked over to where mummy was and looked at all the different breads this place offered. My mouth watered at the sight, how I love fresh bread. My eyes then caught sight of all the different candy, so I walked over to take a closer look. There were so many different shapes, sizes and colors… it was like a weird rainbow…

My eyes then spotted a bunch of balloons outside. It looked like something was going on outside. I quickly walked over to mummy and pulled lightly on her hand while pointing to the window. She completely ignored me, so I pulled harder. She finally looked down at me and frowned,

"Young man stop it! Stop it right now!"

I backed away and felt my lip tremble. What did I do wrong? When I want someone's attention, I'm to pull on their hand. I looked back over to the window and saw more balloons approaching. I walked over to the glass door and pressed my face up against it. It looks like there was a man giving out free balloons or something to any passing children. I looked back at mum and saw her now grabbing some bottles of some sort of red watery stuff. I really wanted a balloon so I started pushing open the door. It took all my strength but I was able to slip outside. I stayed near the building and looked over at the man with the balloons.

After a few minutes, he saw me and smiled wide, "Hello little boy, do you want a balloon?"

I smiled and nodded my head, so he walked over and handed me a purple balloon. One of my favorite colors… he smiled once more and began walking towards a group of older kids. I looked happily up at my balloon and started admiring how shiny and big it looked.

After that, everything happened so quickly. I was suddenly being turned around and I felt a jolt of pain across my face. I winced slightly and looked up at who did this. To my shock, it was mummy… and she looked angry.

She bent to my level and gripped my arm hard, "Ferb Fletcher how dare you leave the store! How dare you!"

Her tone scared me so I began to cry. She didn't seem to like this and before I knew it, she reached behind me and smacked my backside hard. I yelped and began crying harder. During all this, I never even noticed that I released my balloon and that it was now floating above the nearby buildings. She then grabbed my hand roughly and picked up a shopping bag from off of the ground.

"We're going home right now, young man!"

I wiped my eyes with my free hand and whimpered slightly at the pain I felt. She pulled me along all the way. When I sniffed to clear my nose, she snapped at me,

"Stop that crying right now, or I will smack you again."

Her tone scared me so I burst into more tears. People who passed by looked sorry for my state, but what could they do? I tried to hold my tears back on the way home, which was hard to do with her tight grip on my wrist. I don't understand though… was I naughty? Did I do something wrong? Is daddy going to be mad at me? Will I get smacked again at home?

Before I knew it, we were walking up to our small house. My mummy stuck the key in the door and pushed it open. Once we were inside, she gripped my elbow and pushed me to the staircase. I went stumbling but was able to stop myself from falling. I turned around to face my mum, and she stood in front of me with her arms crossed,

"You are in big trouble for leaving the store, young man. How dare you walk out of the store like that. Do you want to get run over or taken?"

She was almost screaming at me. I gulped nervously and shook my head.

"Then you have to use that head of yours and think! Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

I stood still shaking in my skin. My palms were sweaty and I was biting my lip. She suddenly stepped forward, grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. I yelped and started crying again. She shook my shoulders and repeated her question,

"I asked you a question, Ferb! What have you to say for yourself?"

I hiccuped back a sob and whispered, "I'm sorry mummy…"

"You should be! Now get upstairs and go to your room. If you dare leave before you're allowed to, I will punish you more. Now go!"

I didn't hesitate at all. As soon as she released me, I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could and went into my room. I shut the door tight, climbed up onto the bed and began crying into my pillow. Mum has never hit me before and neither has daddy… I don't like it at all. My cheek is stinging from the slap I just received and I felt bad for making mummy mad at me. I want to go down and tell her I'm sorry, but she said she'd punish me even more if I left my room.

I wiped my eyes on my pillow and looked around my small room. I wish I had my stuffed animal with me now, but I left it in my playroom downstairs. I sat all the way up, grabbed my pillow and began hugging it tight. I needed something to help me feel better. Maybe daddy will-

My heart felt like it stopped. What will daddy think if he finds out about this? Will he be mad at me for upsetting mummy? Will he yell at me more? Worst off, will he hurt me too? I felt new tears forming in my eyes as I held my pillow closer to me. I fell sideways on the bed and just lied in silence for what seemed like a long time.

I watched as the sunlight disappeared. Soon it would be pitch black outside. I was still sniffing and every once in a while a small tear would escape my eyes. I felt so miserable and lonely…

My eyes suddenly widened when I heard my door opening up. I held my breath thinking it was mum, but released it when I saw my dad peek in. When he saw me, he flipped on my light dimly and walked in. I sat up on my bed and looked at him.

"Hey there son," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up today. Did you have a nice time?"

I looked down at my feet. I couldn't look at his face right now I was too scared. I heard him walk up to me and place a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him and noticed he looked a bit worried.

"Ferb is something wrong? Did you get hurt today?"

He doesn't know about what I did? Mum didn't tell him? I looked back down, trying to hide the tears wanting to break through. I felt the bed shift as my daddy sat down next to me. Before I knew it I was being pulled onto his lap and into a tight hug.

He mumbled in my ear, "Is this because I couldn't come to get you? If it is, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Ferb and I love our time together. But I needed to stay extra today… do you understand?"

Of course I understand, little does he know that this isn't the real reason I'm upset. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. He wiped my remaining tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. I felt much calmer now and all I wanted was him to hold me. I put my arms around his waist and buried my head in his shirt. He began rubbing my back and whispering comforting words.

"You're my boy, Ferb… you're my brave boy. Daddy loves you so so much… you have no idea…"

I nodded against him and began blinking sleepily. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up and daddy was tucking me into bed. I was in my pajamas and so was daddy. He smiled when he saw I was awake and brushed my face with his hand,

"Hey there… you fell asleep so I figured it was time for bed. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

I smiled slightly and nodded my head. I loved it when daddy stayed with me at night. I moved over to give him room and watched as he flipped back the covers and crawled in. My bed was only a twin, so he had to curl his legs up quite a bit. After he put his glasses on the nightstand, he turned to face me. I moved closer to him and let him wrap his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and began kissing me. I played with a button on his shirt and let my eyes droop closed. I heard my dad whispering in my ear as I fell asleep,

"Sleep well, son… I love you so much."

I was able to mumble out before falling asleep, "Love you too, daddy…"

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

"Sleep well, son… I love you so much."

I was surprised to hear my son reply to this, "Love you too, daddy…"

I smiled to myself and rubbed his head lightly. Ferb almost never says anything, and it's always such a joy to hear him speak. His voice sounds like a child's, but it's a touch deeper sounding then what I'm used to hearing a child's voice sound like. Hearing him talk is almost music to my ears… sweet sounding music.

I placed another kiss on his head, and made a promise to myself that I would somehow always make the time to always pick him up whenever he went to someone's house for the day. When he fell asleep the first time a little while back, I crept out of his room and went to speak to Annie. I wanted to find out if Ferb seemed this sad when she picked him up, or not. When I walked into the bedroom, I was surprised to find her asleep and a half empty bottle of wine next to the bed. Don't get me wrong; she and I have always kept a bottle of wine in the house for an occasional glass when we felt like it. I saw no glass around, so I could only assume she was drinking from the bottle itself. After I got dressed into my pajamas, I ended up bringing the bottle of wine downstairs and putting it on the counter. I would have to speak to her tomorrow about this; I hope that I don't have the wrong idea about her sudden taste in drinking.

Then when I came back upstairs, I went straight into Ferb's room and found him still fast asleep. I switched him into a clean pair of pajamas and tucked him in. That's when he woke back up and… well, here we are.

When I came out of my daze, I looked behind me and squinted my eyes at Ferb's lit up alarm clock. It was eleven o'clock now… that means I've been thinking about this for over a couple hours now. How is that possible? When I turned back, I felt Ferb shifting beside me and moaning slightly. I rubbed his back gently and he settled back down into a deep sleep. I pulled the covers a bit higher and rested by head down so my chin was on top of Ferb's head. My eyes soon grew heavy and before I knew it, I was fast asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>So sad and sweet... :'( Things are just going to get worse from here so be ready...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I apologize if my stories a re a little slow coming. I was really busy last week with my cousin, and didn't have much time to type. So this week is better, but I'm going to be getting busier as spring goes along... just so you know. Also I upped the rating to T because of some abuse (as most of you know) that will sadly start coming into play.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you so much :)**

**Sierra-275: Perhaps... Annie does need 'help' when it comes to her mental state. But unfortunately for a time, Ferb only knows about her mental state...**

**Michi41: Yes he shouldn't have left, but he didn't understand at first because she was screaming at him.**

**Nomsworth: A teensy bit happier? Hm... I don't think this one is, but the next one will be:)**

**Insert Name Here: He is abusive, he just hasn't come into play yet... lol**

**WordNerb93: I know right? Good thing Lawrence has gotten himself straightened out and is now concentrating on being a good daddy.**

**Nevermore8: I'm glad your arm is doing better. And I love 'The Dark Knight'. The joker is amazing in it! **

**Pricat: Kiss? Hello they're only four years old! lol...**

**LaughingLadybug: Hm... maybe I should be worried that I can write 'abusive' scenes well. Or I'll just take it as a complement... thank you :)**

**Lummie: Yes very good, that was in a flashback! XD In Summer Back in England.**

**RandomstalkerNOWWITHausername: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like most of my stories. Makes me happy :D**

**johnr754: Thank you, and yes Mark is a BIG jerk... **

**Okay only warnings are abuse... so enjoy. And I don't own PnF...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

After being hit by mummy, I tried to be extra careful about how I behave when I was around her. I still spent a couple days a week at Adria's house, but the days when I had to stay at home; I did my best to stay out of mummy's way. I watched her as the days passed by and noticed that she looked like she was getting thinner, she was drinking this awful smelling liquid everyday and she would snap at me sometimes for no reason at all.

One rainy day, I was in my playroom playing by myself when mummy came into the room. I looked nervously at her when she suddenly pointed at me and snapped,

"You did not wash your dish today after breakfast, young man!"

I cocked my head to the side. I never have to wash my dishes; daddy or mummy usually does the dishes. I can't reach the sink unless I stand on a stool.

She suddenly stepped towards me and pulled me to my feet. I whimpered and prepared myself to get slapped, when she pushed me towards the door,

"Go wash your dishes before you play… NOW!"

I quickly nodded my head and darted into the kitchen. My jaw dropped when I saw the sink piled with dirty dishes… glass dishes no less. My dish that I used must be at the bottom of the pile by now. I pushed one of the kitchen chairs towards the sink and climbed on top of it. I sighed at the sight, there were dirty dishes covering the entire sink. I decided it best to wash them all, so I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the sponge. After I put some soap on it, I carefully grabbed a plate and began washing it. After it looked clean, I turned on the water and began rinsing it off. Once it was suds free, I set it aside to dry and grabbed the next dish.

This wasn't so bad; it was actually kind of fun. That was until I started scrubbing one of the glasses and got my hand stuck in it. I frowned slightly and began to pull gently on it. It still wouldn't come free, so I pulled a little harder. I bit my tongue in concentration and grunted slightly as I pulled. Soon the glass was free from my hand, but then I heard a mighty-

**CRASH!**

My eyes widened as I looked down to the floor and saw the glass lying on the floor in a million pieces. My legs began to shake in terror when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I was in trouble now… unless she understands that it was just an accident.

My mum came running into the room and gasped, "No…" she walked over to the broken glass and kneeled down, "… this was a gift from my grandmother… no…"

I gulped and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, mummy…"

She looked up at me and she looked angry. I gulped and felt my legs shaking even more. She stood up and gripped my arm tightly as she pulled me down to the ground. I felt tears forming in my eyes when she drew her arm back to strike me. She suddenly stopped and looked towards the sink. When she reached over and picked up a metal cooking utensil, my mouth went dry. I struggled slightly to get away, when she pushed me up against the chair and held me in place. I turned my head to the side and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She didn't pay any mind and before I knew it, she raised the tool in the air and let it fall. A burst of pain exploded in my left thigh, but I let out only a small whimper. Another strike hit my lower back and this time I grimaced. Soon she was hitting me with that awful utensil everywhere on my backside. I couldn't hold it in anymore… I began to cry and kick my legs wildly. A particularly hard swat hit my right calf and I howled in pain.

I heard her yelling at me over my cries, "How dare you break my grandmas favorite wine glass! Have you no respect for anything?"

I cried out as she kept hitting me, "I'm sorry… it was an… accident…"

"There are no accidents! You didn't want to wash the dishes and in an act of defiance, you decided to break the glass, isn't that right?"

"No mummy… please stop! Mummy please!"

She kept smacking me for another minute before finally throwing the tool to the floor and straightening me up. My hands reached back and began to rub my hurt areas and I kept my gaze down. My mum reached her hand down to jerk up my head.

Her angry eyes met mine, "Now you will clean up this mess right now and go straight to your room for the rest of the day without your lunch. Do you understand me?"

I chocked back a sob and slowly nodded my head. She released my head and stood up. Once she walked out of the room, the tears began falling freely down my cheeks as I grabbed the small broom and began sweeping up the mess I made. I tried to ignore the awful pain I felt as I cleaned up, but I couldn't help but reach back sometimes to try and rub out the pain.

Once the glass was all swept up, I threw the pieces into the garbage, put away the broom and walked out into the hallway. I climbed up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I felt more tears forming in my eyes as I decided to crawl under my bed to hide myself. It was dark and dusty, but to me it felt safe. With the skirt on my bed, nobody would be able to see me without leaning down and flipping back the skirt. I lied on my stomach and rested my head on my hands. My eyes caught sight of my plastic wrench so I reached over to hold it in my hands.

My dad is not much of a master with tools, but Adria's father is really good with them. I've watched him fix the TV, microwave oven and other knick-knacks in his house. Ever since then, I've been fascinated with tools. Daddy found me playing with his wrench and told me not to play with it anymore because I might hurt myself. The next day, he came home and gave me a plastic toolbox filled with plastic tools. The wrench is my favorite tool, so I always keep it in my room. I held it close to my chest and rested my head on my arms. My eyes slowly closed and before I knew it, I fell asleep…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After a long day of work, it felt great to be at home. The rain was coming down hard and I was glad that I remembered to bring my rain jacket to work. When I walked inside, I was really surprised that I didn't get glomped by Ferb. Usually he'd either run outside to greet me, or like on a day like today, he'd be waiting by the door.

After I took off my wet coat and kicked off my wet boots, I began looking around for my son. He wasn't in the living room or the playroom, so I decided to try upstairs. Maybe he was taking a nap or something. As I walked upstairs, my nose caught a faint smell of… was it liquor?

I frowned and continued walking upstairs. The smell got stronger as I walked towards Annie's bedroom. I pushed the door open and was shocked to see an empty bottle on the floor and my wife sitting on the bed, downing another bottle.

I crossed the room and took it from her hands, only to have her protest, "Lawrence give that back…"

Her words were slightly slurred. My frowned deepened as I looked at half drunk bottle, "Annie were you… drinking all day?"

"No…" she replied tiredly, "I just… started…"

"Where's Ferb at?"

"I don't know… I sent him to his room after he purposely broke a glass."

Ferb purposely breaking a glass? That does not sound like him at all…

"Darling surely you're exaggerating, Ferb would never do something like that."

"Oh but he did… he did…"

I sighed at her. There was no way I would be able to talk to her in this state. I placed the bottle to the side and began helping her in bed. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, and settled down under the covers. I patted her head before standing up to leave. I closed the door quietly and walked over to my son's room. Once I reached the door, I knocked quietly before entering.

"Ferb?" I spoke, "Ferb, my boy are you in here?"

I didn't hear an answer so I flipped on the light and was shocked that I didn't see him anywhere.

"Ferb? Ferb where are you?"

I went to walk out and check the bathroom when I heard a small rustle. I turned around to see Ferb crawling out from underneath the bed, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and walked over to kneel down next to him.

"Hello son, how are you? Did you have a good day?"

He yawned quietly and looked sleepily up at me. I smiled at his tired look and lightly rubbed his head. He looked back up at me and gave me a small, but sad frown.

When I saw that look, I turned concerned right away, "Ferb is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

He kept his look the same and crawled closer to me. He lied down and placed his head in my lap while letting out a hefty sigh. I stroked his hair lightly and spoke,

"What's wrong, son? Tell daddy why you are so sad?"

He only sighed and snuggled closer to me. I became more concerned and started rubbing his shoulder,

"Ferb you can tell daddy anything… anything at all, I won't be mad I promise. Now tell daddy what's bothering you, please? I don't like seeing you so sad."

He finally looked up at me and spoke in barely a whisper, "May I come to work with you tomorrow?"

I was surprised to hear him ask this. Tomorrow he was going to the park with Adria and her mum, and here he was asking me if he could come to work with me?

I looked down at him, "Why ever for? What about your time with Adria?"

I saw him gulp and whisper again, "I want to be with you tomorrow, daddy… please?"

Hearing his deep and sweet voice ask such a thing… how could I say no. You'd have to have a heart made of stone to say no to this little boy. I sighed and nodded my head, "If you really want to, then yes you may come with me tomorrow. But you must promise that you will behave yourself and do as your told, am I clear?"

Ferb gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I smiled back at him and lifted him up and unto my lap. I heard his stomach growling loudly after I moved him, so I chuckled and asked,

"Are you ready for dinner, son? Your stomach sounds pretty hungry."

He looked down at his stomach then back up at me. Once he nodded his head, I stood up, still holding him in my arms and began walking out of the room. Ferb surprised me when he put both arms around my neck and buried his head in my shoulder. I patted his back lightly and he turned his head so he was looking at me.

"I love you daddy." He whispered,

I smiled slightly and kissed his head, "I love you too son."

Once we were downstairs, I began making him and me up a sandwich for dinner. While I was making them up, I glanced over at Ferb who was watching me from the counter. He still had a small sad frown on his face, and I still can't help but wonder why? Why does he look so sad these days? Is it just the way he is, or is it I perhaps? Did I do something to upset him?

I'm hoping tomorrow he'll perk up a little bit more. He's never come to work with me before so it'll be an adventure for us both.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like writing about this sad abuse stuff... it makes me sad. :'( But anyway, next chapter will be a little happier. Ferb will be going to work with daddy! XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! How's it going?**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I know, so sad. :( Yet it's going to get worse...**

**SunshineAndHappiness: I'll update as fast as I can, I'm getting pretty busy with life lol :P**

**WordNerb93: We all should start a Poor Ferb club... NO ONE should be treated that way, period.**

**Lummie: Aw... I'm so sorry about your parents. :( Sad, very sad... and yes... poor Ferb.**

**Sierra-275: Yes, I think that's part of the reason for cancer. Plus she's going to start smoking and all that as well...**

**Insert Name here: lol... Annie had better watch out then. XD**

**FanFreak01: Thanks! XD And yes, poor Ferbie...**

**Flaming NightBlaze: Mmm Hunger Games cookies!****? XD Yes there should be some happy parts as well...**

**RandomstakerNOWWITHausername: No, it's not wrong... she needs a good slap in the head... Yes, let's start a 'Hate Mark' club.**

**Pricat: My, my... O_O lol... okay then... very colorful.**

** UnidentifiedFearsomeLifeform: Aw well thanks for sticking with me on this. :)**

**Hard Coaster: Yes! XD SOme happy time now...**

**Nevermore8: Yes, I hate Annie in here, but love her in the third book...**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Some people are just... like that. :( Sad I know, but hey it makes a story...**

**Shychick: Thank you so much! XD I know, he'll find out soon enough though, just give it some time.**

**I don't own PnF...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I slowly awoke when I felt someone's warm touch on my head. I blinked a few times and looked up to see my dad pressing his face against my hair. He pulled back and smiled slightly at me.

"Morning son… it's time to get ready to go to work."

Work? What work- oh that's right, I'm going to work with daddy today. I nodded my head slowly and pushed the covers back on my bed. My dad stood and pulled out a pair of purple overalls and a white shirt. He helped me get dressed before lifting me up and carrying me into the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, daddy carried me downstairs and into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that mum was not up yet making breakfast for us.

After my daddy set me down, I watched as he began to look through the shelves for something to eat. My daddy was no cook, so I hoped that he wouldn't try to make French toast again. The last time he did, it came out all black and smokey. The house's alarms went off and scared me so much, I hid under my bed for the rest of the day. I breathed out in relief when I saw him grab my favorite cereal and some milk. After he poured out two bowls, he came over to sit by me and placed a bowl of cereal and a spoon in front of me. I gave him a grateful smile and began to eat the contents of the bowl.

Daddy began eating as well while looking over the newspaper we get every morning. I shifted slightly in my seat to get more comfortable in the hard chair. I was still sore from the smacking I got yesterday. I couldn't find a comfortable position, so I sat up on my knees and began eating like that.

My daddy saw this and shook his head, "Son our feet belong on the ground, not in the chair."

I looked up at with sad eyes, but he only raised his eyebrow. A sure sign that I had better do as I was told. I carefully moved my feet down and tried not to wince when my butt made contact with the chair. I began eating as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to sit for long on the hard chair. After I was done, daddy took both of our bowls to the sink and walked back to lift me out of the chair.

He took me back up to the bathroom and helped me wash my somewhat sticky face. He then grabbed a comb and began to try and untangle the mess in my hair. The weird part is that my hair sticks up wherever it pleases, no matter how many times you try to comb or brush it. My dad finally sighed and set the comb down before lifting me down off of the sink.

He ruffled my hair and smiled, "You ready to go then."

I nodded my head and followed him out of the bathroom.

"Is there anything you would like to take to play with?" my dad asked, "I'll be working most of the time, so you'll have to find ways of entertaining yourself."

I thought for a moment and nodded before making a dash into my room. I grabbed my plastic wrench from the ground and stuck it in my back pocket. Just in case I felt like pretending to build. My dad walked in behind me and stood in the doorway. I looked around to make sure there was nothing else I wanted before turning to him and nodding my head.

He smiled and patted my head, "Okay then, let's get going."

It was chilly out this morning, so daddy chose a sweater for me to wear until we got to his job. Once I was fully dressed for the frigid air, he picked me up and walked out the door. Right away, the air hit my cheeks and made them cold. I buried my head against my dad's sweater to try and block out the cold.

My daddy closed the door and patted my back lightly, "Alright, off to work we go…"

I nodded my head and looked around as daddy walked to work. It's within walking distance because that's what he does most days… he walks to work. Along the way, I looked over daddy's shoulder and watched as we passed the different houses and even some people. Most of them greeted my father, and even gave me a small smile. I blushed slightly and hid my face in daddy's neck. New and strange people tend to scare me sometimes.

Within a few minutes we were at the shop that daddy works at. He says that he sells old items called antiques to people who collect them, or just by them for gifts. When he opened up the door, a small bell rang on the knob. A man looked over at us from behind the counter and smiled,

"Ah good morning, Lawrence… I see you brought in a stray today?"

My daddy smiled, "Hector this is my son, Ferb… he insisted on coming to work with me today. I hope you don't mind, he won't be any trouble at all."

Hector shook his head, "Nope… don't mind at all." He then smiled at me, "Hello Ferb, I've heard so much about you. You're father always talks about you while he's here."

I shyly hid my face in my daddy's shirt. Even though he seemed friendly, I don't know this man… he makes me feel nervous.

My daddy rubbed my head, "Forgive him, Hector he's pretty shy when it comes to new people."

"It's alright, Lawrence," Hector answered, "now get your boy situated, I'm going to need your help moving thins in the storage room."

"Yes sir…"

Daddy walked away from Hector, and took me behind the counter and into a small room that looked like an office. He set me down in the chair and started giving me some pens and paper,

"Here you go, son… feel free to color and draw, or anything else you want. But please, don't touch anything on those shelves… you know the rules about touching things that aren't yours, correct?"

I nodded solemnly at my dad's firm tone. He softened a bit and gave my temple a loud kiss, "Good boy, I'll check on you in a little bit… be good, no touching things and don't wander off."

I smiled while nodding my head and watched as he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. I listened quietly and could hear him and Hector talking about something. Soon their voices faded and I heard the sound of a door closing somewhere nearby. I shrugged slightly and began working on drawing up something for daddy…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

I took a deep breath before lifting up a heavy box and setting it on a higher shelf. Once it was up, I breathed out again and wiped my hands on my pants.

Hector walked by with another box, "So your boy seems really sweet…"

I smiled and took the box from him, "He honestly is, I've had no major troubles with him whatsoever."

"Very good to hear, I remember when my eldest was his age. Ha, what a little scamp he was, always looking and getting into trouble."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm sure Ferb will also have his little naughty streak as well. It's just taking longer, I suppose."

"Ah, but it always turns out alright in the end… my boy is now all grown up and in college."

"My word, already? My, my how time flies…"

Hector patted my shoulder, "Enjoy them as much as you can, Lawrence. Children don't stay children forever you know?"

I sighed, "I know… feels like just yesterday I was bringing Ferb home from the hospital, now he's up walking by himself and talking occasionally. Before I know it he'll be in school, going out at night, dating girls, getting married-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lawrence! You're getting way ahead of yourself. Just concentrate on now and today… you have a little boy out there who loves you very much, what more could you ask for?"

I paused or a moment, but soon smiled, "You're right, Hector…"

Hector chuckled, "I'm always right… now let's get back to work. We need to put that box on the high shelf…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yawn... that's all the energy I have to write for tonight... :P So tired... lol<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well first off, sorry for the slower updates. My life has gotten busy and more important things have popped up. But I'm still here, don't worry...**

**FanFreak01: It's another happier chapter! :)**

**MeWantACookie: XD Yes, so sweet of him!**

**WordNerb93: I pictured writing a note to her, but yes I can imagine her getting upset about something like that...**

**Nevermore8: Thanks, yeah I don't feel as pressured to write everyday anymore. :) Taking my time...**

**Flaming NightBlaze: lol Hector isn't Chinese, I can already tell you that! XD **

**RandomstalkerWITHNOusername: lol You sounded really tired.**

**Michi41: Yes he was thinking a bi too ahead of himself huh? XD**

**Pricat: Yes he's a little too worried about the future, he needs to take the time he has with Ferb and enjoy it :)**

**Hard Coaster: lol glad that made you laugh! XD**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

"Open mine next, Ferbie! Open mine!"

I grinned widely as Adria walked over to me, carrying a birthday present for me. I sat in the place of honor… my dad's lap, and opened whatever was handed to me. Anthony and Jenna were kind enough to invite my father and I over and surprise me with a birthday party. There were purple balloons everywhere, a half eaten cake on the table, confetti all over the floor and wrapping paper all over the floor. Now this is what I call a party.

Adria sat up beside my dad and me and handed me the present, "Here you go."

I smiled and took the present from her hands and began tearing it open.

I heard my dad chuckle slightly, "Easy there, son…"

Anthony shook his head, "Please… wrapping paper was meant to be ripped apart."

I agreed fully with this as I threw the wrapper to the ground. My eyes widened at the plastic toolbox that now sat in my lap. It wasn't real, but it might as well be. Inside were plastic tools as well as a tool belt that I could use.

I looked up at my friend, "You remembered?"

Adria smiled, "Of course I did… you told me you wanted to be a builder, and so I had to get you this. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Adria thank you!"

I reached over and hugged her for a second before looking back at my shiny new toolbox. I looked up at my dad,

"Can me and Adria play with my toolbox before we go?"

My dad smiled and rubbed my head, "Anything you want, birthday boy."

I hopped off of his lap and Adria jumped by my side. We knelt together on the floor and began opening my new present. I heard my dad and Adria's parents standing up and starting to clean up the mess from the confetti fight earlier. I've never seen so much confetti in my whole life… and most of it is in all of our hair.

Adria began looking over a plastic screwdriver, "Wow this looks almost real."

I smiled as I took out a drill and pretended to take apart the table.

"Ferbie if you become a builder, could I build with you?"

I nodded my head, "Of course you can… you have to, you're my best friend after all."

"Maybe you and I could create something amazing… something that would… I don't know…"

"The possibilities are endless when you build… we can build anything you want."

Adria smiled, "You're such a great friend, Ferb… I love that about you…"

I froze in place and looked up at her. She… loved that about me? She loves me? Other then my dad, no one has ever told me that they've loved me before. It felt kind of nice…

I smiled back, "I… I love you too…"

Her smiled faded slightly, "You're not going to kiss me now, are you?"

I frowned and quickly shook my head.

"Good… no offence, but I don't want your boy germs on me."

I wrinkled my nose, "And I don't want your girl germs on me."

"I'm glad were thinking the same way… now let's see about building something…"

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

I stood off to the side and watched as my son and Adria played together. It made me smile to see how happy Ferb looked. I've been having this feeling for almost a year now that something was bothering him. I've tried countless times to get him to open up to me about what was troubling him, but so far he's kept quiet about the subject. So now I just do anything to see him happy and smiling. This birthday party was definitely something he truly enjoyed. I only wished his mother would be here as well…

I sighed upon thinking about my wife. She has changed greatly since Dalia's death, and I'm afraid her behavior is taking a toll on Ferb and me. Sadly, the subject of divorce entered into my mind more then once. But the reason I keep changing my mind is because as I think about it, Annie has nothing without us. The money that comes in is all from me… so basically if I were to divorce her, she'd come out with almost nothing and I don't have the heart to do that to her.

Her parents had abandoned her years ago and she lived with foster parents for years. When we got married her foster parents never even showed up for the wedding. I knew it broke her heart to walk down that aisle by herself, and it had hurt me to see her so heartbroken on our important day. I silently hoped that she wasn't acting the way she was now because of all the pain she felt all those years ago…

I snapped out of these thoughts when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Anthony looking at me.

"Hey," he spoke, "are you alright?"

I sighed, "I hope so…"

"It's about Annie again, isn't it?"

I've told Anthony and Jenna about my situation with Ferb's mother and they've been helping me try to find a light in this messy but delicate state. And that light is none other then my son, of course. He needs a mother and that's something I don't want to take away from him. He's still so young and needs that motherly figure in his life. I try everything I can to fix my marriage with Annie, but so far she seems to have no interest in trying to talk all of this out. I think she still blames me for Dalia's death, but there's also something else that I can't figure out… something almost dark.

I finally sighed, "Yes… I'm still thinking about her and us and-"

Anthony shook his head, "What did we discuss earlier? This day is for your son… as is any other day to come. Make the best of it…"

"I know, Anthony I really am trying."

"He looks up to you, Lawrence… not just as a father, but as a role model as well. Be that role model for him, be someone you want him to grow up to be."

I sighed and nodded my head confidently, "You're right… I can do this for my son."

Anthony nodded, "And for your sake as well… you're a great dad Lawrence, never let that go…"

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

After a while, it was time to go home. My dad packed up my gifts in the car and came back in for me. I hugged my best friend and thanked her parents for the great party. Once I was buckled into the backseat I glanced up and over the window to look at Adria and her parents. After waving one last time, I sat straight in my seat and looked straight ahead.

My dad glanced at me through the mirror and smiled, "Having a good birthday so far son?"

I nodded my head and gave him a thumb up.

"I'm very glad to hear that, and the day is still not over yet… maybe we can go out later and get you a special birthday dinner. Would you like that?"

I would like that; in fact as long as I'm with daddy I don't really care what we do. He took off of work today to spend the entire day with me. It felt really good to know that he loves me enough to do so. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

He smiled slightly, "I love you son, you know that right?"

I smiled back and nodded, "Love you too, daddy."

He seemed happy to hear me say that. His eyes looked back to the road and mine looked out the window of the car. Before I knew it we were pulling into the driveway of our house. I waited patiently for daddy to come around and unbuckle me from my seat. Once he did he lifted me up and held me up high o his face. He studied me for a moment before hugging me tight. I was sort of caught off guard with this, sure daddy hugs me a lot, but this time his hug felt… different?

I felt him press his face next to my temple, "I mean it, Ferb… daddy loves you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you…"

I put my arms around his neck and nodded my head slightly. I don't know why he sounds so sad right now or why he's saying all this, but I might as well let him know that I believe him.

He kissed the side of my face before pulling back to look at my face, "You're my boy, Ferb… no matter how old you get, you're always going to be my little boy."

I looked up at him and smiled. I would always want to be his little boy; I never wanted that to change… ever. I hugged him once more and snuggled up against him. He patted my head and began grabbing he bag of new toys I got.

As we walked inside, I looked around nervously for mummy. I haven't seen her at all today and I feel like at any moment she's going to pop up and start hitting me with something. I don't know how, but she seems to always find a small fault in me and use it against me. I try to be perfect for her, but I just can't… I'm only a kid after all. What more does she want from me?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay two nice chapters in a row... but now we'll have to get down on more serious issues. Like Lawrence and Annie beginning to fight, Annie drinking more and possibly even smoking, all leading up to her cheating and... wait for it, MARK enters the building! ! ! I hope I'm not moving this story too fast, but I don't want to list out every single day of their lives, otherwise this story would never end! lol and then I wouldn't be able to work on the fourth installment to the series. XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew... this chapter took a while to write. But it is a longer one... **

**Hazelshade12: Yes we need some feel good chapters. But sadly, those are done for now.**

**Flaming NightBlaze: lol... no high Annie in this chapter, but she does get pretty angry.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks glad you liked that. :)**

**Sierra-275: Ferb was five, I added it in this chapter. And yeah, I'm trying to update as quick as I can, but so far it's not really working lol :P**

**ObsessedWithPhinBella: Thanks so much! :)**

**RandomstakerNOWWITHausername: I do the same thing! I now always say 'yes, yes_' XDDD**

**Pricat: I know it does, but this is the best I can do for now. But this is longer...**

**humanusscriptor: Ha ha! xDDD**

**Leopardlover1002: hahaha! lol :D  
><strong>

**LaughingLadybug: It's alright... Yeah he should notice huh? I would make him notice by now, except then it wouldn't go by Green Haired Boy. So I kind of do with I could change some things, but for now... I can't... :P Oh well.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, we need some foreshadows to show that the two of them have a strong bond that will soon grow to love later on. Yeah he'll hate learning about Mark I'm afraid, it won't be pretty.**

**crazymusicalgenius96: lol busy, busy bees we are! xDDDDD Thanks!**

**Hunter: Thanks and okay! :)**

**Michi41: I know right? lol... thanks for mentioning that, I'm glad I'm not moving to fast or slow...**

**Okay I don't own PnF... oh, and there's abuse in this chapter. You have been warned...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

Time passed after my fifth birthday, and things seemed to grow worse between my mum and me. Whenever I was stuck home with her, she would find any reason she could to scold me or smack me, whether it was my fault or not. I did my best to try and stay out of her way, but nothing seemed to work. The odd thing was that she always went back to normal when daddy came home… almost like nothing had happened. But I know it did happen… I could feel it for days afterward.

Today I am stuck at home with mum because Adria woke up this morning with a bad sore throat and her parents don't want me catching it. After daddy left for work, I started making sure all of my toys and everything was all nice and neat. Mummy hates it when my stuff is lying out all over the floor, or is sticking slightly out of the drawers, so I go around and make sure everything was nice and neat.

When I was done, I headed up to my room and took out my toolbox to play with. I was actually attempting to make some actual flying shoes. Adria said how much she wished she could fly, and I really wanted to see her happy. So… flying shoes it is. It's a slow process, but at least I'm getting somewhat somewhere.

I was building and minding my own business, when suddenly my door burst open. I jumped in my skin and looked up in horror to see mum standing in the doorway. She looked down at me and gasped,

"What is this mess?"

I gulped, "Mum I-"

"WHAT IS THIS MESS?"

I flinched at her tone and wished that the floor would swallow me up. She stomped into the room and suddenly yanked open my drawer,

"Just look at this! I spend all day washing and folding your clothes and this…" she pointed to a crumpled shirt inside, "is the thanks I get?"

I whimpered, "I'm sorry mummy, I'll fix it right now."

She suddenly dumped the clothes out and onto the ground before reaching for another one. I watched wide-eyed as she ripped out all of my drawers and dumped the contents to the ground. She gasped and picked up a wayward sock,

"This doesn't belong in your shirt drawer… why is it in your shirt drawer!"

I started trembling slightly.

"ANSWER ME, YOUNG MAN!"

"I…" I stuttered, "I… I don't know…"

"You don't know? How can you not know? What are you, stupid?"

I quickly shook my head.

"Well… you're going to clean this all up until everything's all nice and neat."

I nodded my head and walked over to get to work. She caught my shoulder and suddenly stopped me,

"Hang on… I think some punishment is in order for this mess…"

Punishment? Oh gosh no…

My mum gripped my wrist and began dragging me out of my room and into her room. I pulled back slightly, but she only yanked my wrist harder. Once we were inside, she closed the door and pushed me towards the bed. I quickly turned around and watched as she went into the closet. When she came out, my eyes grew wide with fright. In her hand was one of daddy's belts…

I back up towards the wall, "Mummy no please, not that… I'm sorry."

She sighed, "You had this coming, son… I thought I taught you not to be messy."

"You… you did mummy, you did… please."

"Not good enough I suppose…"

Without another word she turned me around and pushed me to the bed. I grabbed the comforter on top and whimpered one last plea before a sudden burst of pain exploded behind me. I gasped and nearly jumped out of my skin. I let my hands tighten around the comforter when suddenly another shot of pain hit me. I yelp and buried my face into the quilt as she continued to hit me over and over with the belt. After a few whacks, I finally began howling and kicking my legs… anything to make this agony to go away.

I heard her shouting over my cries, "You are the laziest boy I have ever seen! No one is lazy in THIS house… am I clear?"

I wailed out loud, "YES! PLEASE STOP MUMMY!"

With one last hard lash, she grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing her. I looked down at my feet as I rubbed my sore spots behind me.

My mum forced my chin up and looked me in the eyes, "Now… you will go into your room and clean up the mess you started. And you may not come out for the rest of the day, am I clear?"

I swallowed back a sob and nodded my head.

"Very good… now get to work."

I quickly darted out of her room and back into my room. After I closed the door, I sunk to my knees and cried out the rest of my tears. I needed comfort really bad right now, but sadly mum doesn't give comfort I need after she's done punishing me.

After wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I began carefully folding up my clothes and putting them back into the drawers nice and neat. I kept wiping my teary eyes and rubbing my sore spots behind me. I was afraid something like this would happen today. It's been a few days since she hit me, she would mostly scold or yell at me for the slightest things I did or didn't do.

It took a while, but I was finally able to fold up my clothes and put them all away. I breathed out deeply and winced when I sat back on the floor. Tears stung my eyes once again… I knew what I needed most. I needed someone to hold me and take away the pain that was inflicted on me. But the only one who is able to kiss away my pain would have to be daddy, and he wouldn't be home for another few hours. I needed him right now though, even if it meant me getting into more trouble.

My small mind was now made up. I quickly stood and stuck a pair of shoes I could easily slip on. Once they were on, I slowly opened my door so it wouldn't make a noise and stuck my head out. The door to mum's room was shut tight, so I was guessing she was in there. I tiptoed quietly down the stairs and slipped over to the door. I cracked it open enough so I could slide through before closing it back up again.

I shivered slightly when the chilly air hit my skin, but I didn't dare go back inside to get a sweater. I began going on my way to where my daddy worked. Won't he be so surprised to see me? Maybe we'll even go out to dinner together.

As I walked I looked up at all of the different people I passed. Some took a double take at my presence, while others looked like they could care less about me. I've been to my dad's workplace a few times and could remember how to get there pretty easily.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the entrance to the shop. I used all my strength to push the heavy door open and heard the small little bell ring. As the door closed, I saw my daddy's boss Hector look at me from behind the counter.

His smile turned into a small frown, "Ferb?"

I nodded my head and smiled slightly.

"How ever did you… I mean, where did you… when did…" he paused his stuttering and shook his head at me, "What are you doing here, boy?"

I looked around before answering, 'I'm here to see my daddy."

Hector cracked a smile and rubbed his forehead, "Oh boy, your daddy isn't going to like this…"

I frowned slightly and tilted my head. What wouldn't daddy like?

He pointed at me as he walked towards the backroom, "Stay here, Ferb Ill go get him."

I nodded my head and watched as he opened up the door and walked through it. I started looking around the room while I was waiting. I am always fascinated by all of the different old objects that are in this store.

My head turned when the door to the back opened up. My dad took one look at me and wore a worried look, "Ferb?"

I smiled slightly at him and waved. He strode over to me and kneeled down to my level. Before I knew it, he was hugging me and standing up with me in his arms. I hugged him back, but I felt a bit confused. Why didn't he seem happy to see me?

When he pulled back, he looked into my eyes, "Ferb where did you come from… where's your mother?"

I smiled slightly again, "I walked all the way here by myself, daddy."

My dad's eyes grew wider, "All by yourself? Without an adult at all?"

When I nodded my head, my daddy's face fell, "Ferb are you saying that you just… just left? Does mummy know you came here?"

I shook my head and started to frown when I saw his face growing stern, "Ferb Allen Fletcher you're in so much trouble."

My eyes grew wide at this… this wasn't supposed to happen. I never get in trouble with daddy, only mummy. Unable to look at his face anymore, I looked down at my feet.

I heard my dad sigh and speak out, "Hector I'm so sorry, I-"

I glanced up to see Hector looking at us sadly. He shook his head at my dad, "It's quite alright, Lawrence. I can close up later for you. Why don't you go home and… take care of Ferb."

My dad nodded, "Thank you, Hector…" he looked back at me and began walking out, "You and I are going to have a long talk, young man… a very long talk."

I whimpered and rested my head on my dad's shoulder. I was slightly shaking with worry. Was he going to hit me when we get home? Oh no please, not again…

I clung tighter to my daddy's shirt and looked behind him as we walked. To my surprise we weren't heading home… in fact, we were going in the opposite direction. I looked straight ahead and to me surprise; we were heading to the park… why are we going to the park?

My dad stayed silent through the whole walk. When I looked up at his face, I noticed that his harsh look had faded and was now replaced with sadness. I rested my head on his shoulder and wanted more then anything for him to look at me, but his gaze focused straight ahead.

Once we reached the park, my daddy walked over to an empty bench out of the way and sat down. I settled down into his lap and looked around at all the different people passing by. After what felt like forever, my dad finally sighed and tipped my chin up. His look was soft, but I could see his eyes glistering slightly.

He took in a deep breath and spoke, "Ferb I think you know why you're in trouble… correct?"

I gulped and shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"Son you left home without an adult and without telling anyone. You walked all the way from the house all the way to my shop… which meant you had to have crossed some streets to get here…"

My gaze lowered slightly. I knew I wasn't allowed to cross the street by myself, but in all the excitement to see my father I must've forgotten.

My dad pushed my head up again so I was looking at him again, "You know better then to run off like that, son I know you do. Now why did you leave in the first place?"

I felt my eyes water up as I gave my answer, "I… I wanted to see you daddy, I missed you."

He looked a little shocked at first, "You know you could've asked mummy to bring you to see me, or even asked to use the phone. You've done it before, what made this time different?"

I sniffed back a sob and shuddered slightly, " I… I don't know… please don't be mad at me, daddy please… I'm sorry…"

I broke down into small cries and buried my head into my daddy's shirt. After a few seconds I felt my dad's strong arms pull me close and start to rub my back. He pressed his lips on the top of my head and began whispering soothingly.

"Shh… it's okay, son. Please don't cry anymore, daddy isn't mad at you. No, no, no… I could never be mad at you. Shh…"

I choked on my tears and looked sadly up at him. He looked down at me and began wiping my damp cheeks with his thumb, "My boy… when I saw you in the shop, you don't know how I felt. I was scared and terrified about what could've been." He paused and began running his fingers through my hair, "Son there are many not nice people in this world… people who would hurt you and do bad things to you. When you walk out alone, those people wouldn't hesitate to take you away."

My eyes grew wide slightly, but I continued to listen to him.

"Daddy loves you so much, Ferb. And if something ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I would be very sad if you were taken away from me… very, very sad."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "I don't like seeing you sad, daddy…"

He rubbed the top of my head lightly, "And I don't like seeing you sad as well. Son I know you miss me during the day, but I'll always come home to you… always."

I smiled slightly and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head, "Ferb you have to promise me that you won't run off like that ever again."

I shook my head, "I won't daddy… I won't leave home without you or mummy again."

"That's my good boy…" he hugged me once more before standing up and setting me up by his chest, "Now we'd better get back before your mother gets worried."

I don't think she noticed my disappearance, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I snuggled up next to his shoulder and closed my eyes. After the long day I had, I was exhausted…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

I looked down at my son and saw that he was already fast asleep on my shoulder. I nestled his head softly and heard a soft moan escape his mouth. I know I should've been harder on him about running off, but… I just don't have the heart to scold him more then I already have. I know he gets the idea and I know he won't leave home without me or mum until he's much, much older. What I would like to know is did Annie even notice he was missing? I never got a phone call or anything from her. Well I guess I'll find out as soon as I get home.

We were home within the next few minutes and once I started opening up the door, Ferb began stirring.

I smiled and kissed his temple, "Hey there sleepyhead, we're home now."

He yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Once I reached out to open the door, I heard a commotion going on inside. When I walked in, I could hear Annie upstairs yelling about something. I felt Ferb snuggle closer to me, and that's when I began to worry.

"Annie," I called out, "Annie darling, I'm home!"

I heard her walk down the hallway and started climbing down the stairs. When she saw the two of us, her face turned grim,

"There he is…"

I raised an eyebrow, "I something wr-"

"Ferb Allen Fletcher!" she screamed, "you're in so much trouble!"

I heard Ferb whimper and hide his head in my shoulder. I looked to my angry wife and attempted to calm her down,

"Annie it's alright now. Ferb and I had a little chat and he won't be running off again."

"It's not just that!" she nearly spat out, "I told him to stay in his room! He deliberately disobeyed me and left!"

"He was sent to his room? Why ever for?"

"His room was a mess and he refused to clean it up!"

Ferb refusing to do what he was told? That doesn't sound like him at all… I looked down at my nervous son, "Ferb is this true? Did you give your mother attitude when she told you to clean up your room?"

He didn't answer, or even look up at me. I heard Annie groan, "Even if he did answer you, it'd probably be a lie…"

I felt my fatherly defensives kicking in as I looked up at her, "Annie please… Ferb has never told a lie in his life. I don't think he would start misbehaving like this out of the blue."

"He's nothing but trouble when you're gone! He's always messy, disobedient and disrespectful towards me!"

"He's never that way when he's visiting his friend. You must be-"

"Lawrence I'm your wife!" she snapped, "You should believe me!"

My temper was growing short, "And I am your husband, and right now I am telling you to stop telling me this nonsense!"

I could feel Ferb trembling slightly in my arms. I could tell that he was probably almost as uncomfortable with this conversation as I was.

Annie frowned at me, "Fine! You don't believe me? That's just… great!"

She pushed past me, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. I stood where I was in shock… did she really just leave? Did she just… leave us? Just like that? Where would she go? Who would she go to? Oh… this was all just too confusing and uneasy…

Ferb peeked up from my shoulder to see where his mother just disappeared. I looked from him back to the door. I wasn't quite sure what to do right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I did it! This took me forever to write but I finished it with no distractions! XDDDD ahem... anyway...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
